


MAMA

by RayofSunshine (CaramelLioness)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha Ray, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gerard, Omega Mikey, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Past Relationship(s), Past petekey, Romance, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/RayofSunshine
Summary: In the world of alphas, betas and omegas, Mikey Way agrees to be his brother and brother-in-law's surrogate. The younger Way didn't expect that his doctor would end up being the love of his life - the man he met and made out with at a bar not long ago.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz (past), Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

With his backpack swung over his shoulder, Mikey Way made his way through the large hallway of the building. Other students were unlocking and opening their lockers to get their necessary books for their next classes. Mikey was prepared already and was just making his way to his English class. It wasn't necessary, but it was on his schedule.

Once making it to Ms. Stein's classroom, he took a seat at the back of the classroom. Ever since he was in elementary, he grew accustomed to sitting in the back. Gerard and Frank were used to that too. They were just the type to be the outsiders of the school. It didn't mean anything bad; they just weren't popular and they didn't yearn for the attention.

Mikey placed his backpack on his desk and removed his textbook, notebook, and pencil case. Students were pouring into the room while conversing amongst each other. Mikey rested his elbow on the desk with his chin in his palm while he let his eyes roam the classroom. His true friends he had happened to be older than him.

Pete Wentz, an old friend, and ex-boyfriend, was who Mikey was going to attend school with. They had and they still were. It was complicated like everything else in life, Mikey learned. Now, he shared a dorm with some stranger that went out and partied all night. Mikey wasn't that type and neither had Pete. They clicked until Pete just said they didn't anymore.

The clacking of high heels was got louder. Ms. Stein entered the room. "Okay class, we're going to be going through the instructions for a next assignment. It's going to be a primary text paper."

Mikey wasn't the only one who groaned. He gripped his pencil tightly, muttering under his breath, _fucking theses can go to Hell._ He glanced up to see Ms. Stein scrawling a bunch of instructions on the whiteboard. He started copying them down in his notebook. The only time he stopped was when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

Worried that Ms. Stein would catch him and at the same time curious, Mikey dropped his pencil on the notebook and fished his phone out of his message. He saw it was a message from Gerard. There was still another hour before Mikey finished his classes for the day. His brother should also be working too right now, unless his schedule recently changed.

Too eager to wait until his class was over, the omega opened the message to see what his crazy brother needed to tell him.

**GEE: Hey Mikes, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?**

Mikey looked down at the phone as if it had morphed into a disgusting centipede. He was bewildered with what Gerard was asking of him. Don't blame him, he loved his brother and brother-in-law - both were good friends were of his. He was simply curious as to why Gerard was asking him through text message. It just seemed odd to him.

Frank and Gerard hadn't moved out of Belleville since it was both of their homes in which they had been born and raised in. Besides, their family and friends lived there too. Frank simply wanted to play and compose music which was why he started up his band Death Spells along with their mutual friend Matt. While Frank had his music, Gerard ended up going to art school to get a degree in it. Now his brother was drawing comic books and illustrating novels too.

It didn't take long for Mikey to decide on what he wanted to do with his life. Gerard and his life were influenced by Smashing Pumpkins, Iron Maiden and The Misfits. Mikey knew he didn't have a yearning for singing. His interest ended up in composing songs and he found his love for the bass in high school. He even had his own which he got for his eighteenth birthday from Frank and Gerard.

The idea of playing in a band didn't sound bad at all. Frank promised him that he would have a spot open for him if he ever wanted. Mikey did know his heart was set on continuing a life with playing his silver sparkling bass. Whenever he could, he was playing the musical instrument and never stopping until he dropped to the floor. What could he say? The love for music was instilled in him from a young age.

Mikey simply replied to Gerard with a 'sure' before putting his phone away. He cursed under his breath when he noticed Ms. Stein was nearly finished with the instructions. He scrawled what he was missing and paid attention to his teacher while she began explaining. It got boring, sad to say, but Mikey couldn't flunk any of his classes.

A part of him wanted to teach others to play the bass too. His parents thought it would be a good idea for him to pursue earning a degree with something he was interested in like Gerard had done. If he wanted, he could teach others to play the bass. It was an idea, but he hadn't gotten any further in the planning of it all.

The mousy omega pouted when his glasses tilted down. He groaned internally knowing he would have to get them adjusted. He hated his glasses and the idea of contacts made him cringe. There was no way in Hell he was going to place little pieces of plastic into his eyeballs. No ma'am!

Mikey considered Lasik. He wouldn't have to worry about his damn glasses ever again. It was costly though so it's not like he could afford it at the moment. For now, he would just have to deal with his annoying glasses. A part of him remembered a time when he was bullied in elementary and high school for being _four_ - _eyed_. Gerard and Frank would have threatened the kids who did it, but Mikey thought it was best to just leave it alone.

While Ms. Stein did her talking on how to professionally write primary texts, Mikey found himself strolling down memory lane. Back in high school, he was already being picked on for being an omega, so his glasses made it ten times worse. Some girls would even pick on him because he wasn't even an attractive omega that boys would like. He was tall and lanky; he could see why they thought that. By that time, Frank and Gerard were in their senior year. Mikey had more time enduring the bullying.

The tall omega stuck it out like a champ. He knew it was normal for people to get bullied. He knew he didn't deserve the shit the bastards at school gave him. He didn't need to wallow in self-pity because he knew they were wrong about him. Mikey was aware that bullies had their own shitty lives and just wanted to pour on everyone's parade. Mikey just continued as if they meant nothing to him. At the end of the day, they didn't.

Once English was done, Mikey felt drained. Thank goodness today was Thursday and no classes tomorrow! He felt like he got a snippet of what Ms. Stein went over. He took the necessary notes he needed. He packed his bag and followed the others out of the class. His last class was Study Hall, which he spent his time finishing his homework from his previous classes. He even went over the English notes to make sure they made sense.

When he made it back to his dorm, he plopped onto his bed and just stayed there. His roommate would be out longer since he liked to talk to his popular friends. Never in a million years would the omega expect a popular beta to be his roommate. But, if he were being honest, Pete was supposed to be his roommate. Mikey cursed at himself for thinking about the alpha his heart once belonged to.

Today was just like any other day. Boring. Nothing exciting or different. He just added dinner with Frank and Gerard tomorrow, but that was it.

After minutes of lying on his stomach, he got up and grabbed his laptop before opening a document. English papers always took forever for him to do since he despised the class. He even procrastinated it a few times and thankfully, he's realized soon enough he needed to turn in his damn essays in before the deadline. He was an average student, but not failing - which he thought was a plus.

Gerard had always been good in English. His brother preferred science, but he also knew how to tell a story. In stories, he could point out every detail. Mikey just enjoyed a good read out of the comics and books they read.

_Should I persuade Gee to do my paper for me?_ Mikey thought for a moment before concluding that his brother wouldn't do that for him although they would die for each other. _Goodie two shoes._

It was an hour when he received another text message. He peered over at his phone, debating whether to wait or answer it now. His curiosity got the better of him. It was a message from one of the mutual friends he had with Gerard and Frank: Joe Trohman. Joe and his boyfriend, Andy Hurley, have known him since high school. Joe and Andy wanted to make music like Frank too.

**JOE: come and have some drinks with Andy and I. We're** **headin** **over to** **Simmer's** **to nite**

Mikey took a second to think of his friend's offer. Joe and Andy were occupied with their own lives trying to make music. Mikey has seen the similar experience Frank had. His schedule was flexible since he stayed in his room and binge-watch his favorite movies on his laptop. His friends weren't in school anymore and were actually trying to make a living.

The younger omega realized it was best to spend time with the ones he cared about when they had the time. He might have time, but that didn't mean they had. It was why it had been easy to say yes to Gerard's offer. There were so many things going on in their lives that he couldn't even imagine, Mikey believed. Mikey could think of one at the top of his head: a family.

Gerard and Frank both wanted to make a family together which Mikey thought was awesome. The pair admitted having tried two years ago when they believed they were at a good spot in their lives where they could afford to start their family. Mikey was excited for them even though he hadn't heard any pregnancy news from his brother yet. The omega was keeping his fingers and toes crossed for the couple.

Mikey responds 'sure, text me the address,' before continuing with his paper. It wouldn't be due until Monday so even if he didn't finish it today, he had three more days to finish it. He inspected his work and believed five paragraphs was enough for him now before he got ready to go out. By that time, Joe had sent the address and a smiley emoji.

He knew for a fact that his friends would attempt to persuade him to go talk with some guys. Gerard had done that too until Mikey asked him to stop. Brothers were different and Gerard respected his decision. Joe and Andy wouldn't mean any harm by encouraging him to talk to people. Mikey sighed while he headed to the community showers which was shared by all the boys in the building. Thankfully, only a few other boys were in there and could care less about who else was in there.

The ten-minute shower was finished as quick as it began and Mikey was making his way back to his dorm where he gathered his clothes. He picked out a Star Wars t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Just like back in high school, he was accustomed to wearing his dark beanies, so he picked out a black one with a Misfits pin he got from Hot Topic. After placing his glasses over his face, he felt his look was complete.

Before leaving he grabbed his phone and car keys. The car ride to the newly opened bar Simmer was full of Radiohead blasting through his stereo. He wondered if any of the kids from college would be there since it was a new place. Joe and Andy loved checking out new bars for gig opportunities. Mikey smiled at the thought.

When he arrived at the bar, he could see people were definitely there to check it out by the number of cars in the parking lot. Thank God he was able to find a spot to park his car or else the night would be partially ruined. There wasn't a line to get in, but people were already outside with shots and cigarettes clutched in their hands. Mikey shook his head before entering the bar.

The Smashing Pumpkins' "Ave Adore" boomed in the bar; Mikey grinned on spot. Instead of going through the sea of people to head to the bar, the omega tried searching for Joe and Andy. When he caught a few stares from some alphas, he shuddered. Luckily, he didn't forget to take his daily suppressants. He would hate to just have his heat right then and there for all alphas to try to have a go at him.

"MIKEY WAY!" The omega winced when he heard his name being called out. His hazel eyes found his friends huddled in a booth, both clutching onto shot glasses. Joe, with his amazing fro, was flailing his free arm where he sat with Andy. Mikey would find it hard to not believe his friend was drunk.

Mikey got through the clumps of people, scents and alcohol filling his nostrils. Why did they decide on a new place that would obviously gain a ton of customers?

"Hey Joe, Andy," the omega greeted his friends with a small wave, entering the booth to sit across from them.

Andy called out to one of the waitresses that came near and ordered something. Mikey knew it was for him, but he didn't have the energy to question what he was going to receive.

Joe was the first to begin a conversation. "So, how's school?"

"Fine. Every class but music is boring." Mikey responded truthfully, the two nodding in understandingly. Music was their reason for living so it made sense.

"Get what you mean. It'll go by before you know it and then you'll be in the real world doing whatever the hell you want to." Joe reassured the younger omega before taking a swig from his beer. He set it down hardly right after, searching for a waitress to refill it.

Mikey shrugged. He supposed Joe wasn't wrong. All he had to do was do what he needed to do. As long as he kept those grades up. They didn't have to be perfect, but just enough to get him by.

"Jack and Alex just moved in together. How long do you wanna bet they'll be engaged? I'm guessing it'll take at least three months." Joe randomly brought up.

Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth were also mutual friends, but they were mostly. Mikey wished he hung out with them more since they seemed fun to be around. He only heard about them from time to time, but not as much.

Andy chimed in. "I'm guessing at least a year." The waitress came back, Andy taking the drink and handing it over to Mikey.

"I _drove_ here, Andy." Mikey mumbled loud enough, pushing the drink in the direction of Joe.

"There's a bunch of good-looking guys here. Maybe you can find one to take you home?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows. "Or back to their place, hmm?" This was exactly that Mikey was expecting and it didn't surprise him one bit. He wasn't mad either. It was a normal thing for a friend to want their single friend to be with someone.

Joe and Andy were well-aware about the whole Pete situation. They were Pete's friends - he knew them first. The two of them still talked to Pete, Mikey knew. Their friendship probably wasn't the same because of what happened, but it was still there. Mikey didn't hold it against them. It wouldn't be fair of him.

"They're probably interested in just sex." Mikey couldn't help skimming through the crowd, smelling the alphas in the crowd. It made him think of Pete. They used to head to bars too. It was fun while it lasted. Mikey would be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

Andy added to what his boyfriend was saying. "Sometimes you just got to think of your needs, Mikes. A good time wouldn't be so bad. Besides, are you looking to be in a relationship?"

Mikey glanced up at the other with a frown. He could see his friends' point. He didn't even know if he was ready for anything real, but he _wanted_ it. He wanted what Gerard and Frank had - what they always had. Mikey thought he had that with Pete, especially with how long they had known each other. He imagined a future with his ex-boyfriend, but in the end it didn't matter. Pete didn't want it with him.

It took time for him to realize that if Pete and he were supposed to be together than they would be. He knew that now, but it still sucked.

Unpredictably, Joe's phone went off. The omega took it out and groaned when he saw who was calling him. He put it back in his pocket. "Who was it?" Andy inquired curiously, eyeing the phone in his boyfriend's pocket.

"Fucking Pete." Joe answered without hesitation. Mikey tried paying attention to something else, but he knew he would be unable to.

Andy cleared his throat, eyeing Mikey and then Joe. "You know it would have been interesting to know what the hell he wanted, but you decided not to answer."

"I doubt it's anything important." Joe argued, ignoring the vibrations coming from his pocket.

Andy asked with a sarcastic grin. "What if he was dying?" It's his curiosity getting the better of him. He was still friends with Pete even though he broke Mikey's heart.

"Then he should get 911 on the phone because I don't know shit about saving someone." Joe answered, the conversation being ended right then and there.

Mikey sighed. He appreciated Joe for trying to be considerate, but it couldn't go on like this. It hasn't been long since they had broken up, by he would have to get used to not feeling weird when he heard Pete's name.

"Got any plans tomorrow?" Joe projected his voice since the music apparently got louder in the bar.

Mikey realized he needed to raise his voice too. He was getting annoyed by the loud voices of everyone else in the room. "Dinner with Gee and Frank."

"Hey, last we heard of the Iero's they were making Mini Iero!" Andy exclaimed with a grin on his face. Mikey's face contorted to disgust at the thought of his brother and Frank doing it. He would like to keep those thoughts out of his head. "How's it going by the way?"

Joe looked insulted. "Gee isn't hiding his pregnancy, is he?" Mikey knew that Gerard and Frank would have announced it to everyone they knew if they were expecting. Neither of them would be able to keep the surprise sealed.

"If I knew, you would've known by now," Mikey assured his betrayed friend who was happy again. "They've been trying though."

Andy draped an arm around Joe, pulling him close. "Gee will be pregnant sooner or later for certain, just you wait!" He turned to his omega. "You wanna bet when Gee will be expecting?"

"Hmm..." Joe appeared like he was thinking long and hard for a moment. "I'll say in a month! Who knows? Surprises come whenever the hell they decide to show up. How about you, babe?"

Andy tilted his head. "I would say...how about six months? They have been trying for..." Joe was trying to think of the answer too. Andy gave up and eyed Mikey. "How long have they been trying?"

"Two years." Mikey confirmed. The two were amazed by the answer.

Andy looked down at the table. "Damn."

"Gee must be hard to knock up." Joe commented. Mikey flipped off his friend, finding the thought gross. He didn't want to imagine anything sexual when it came to Gerard and Frank. One was his brother and the other his best friend.

Andy waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes it takes _years_ before a couple expects a child. They'll be expecting in no time!" Mikey agreed with Andy about that. He couldn't wait to hear Gerard was going to have his little niece or nephew.

Mikey noticed Andy was stopping Joe from taking his drink. Mikey didn't want to be unappreciative, so he took the glass and sipped from it. Not long after, Joe and Andy headed with the crowd. He watched them with zero interest while he nursed his drink. The last time he was at a bar he was with Pete and their mutual friends. It was what they used to do. It was different going on his own with their friends.

The omega couldn't help watching Joe and Andy together. It wasn't rare for envy to sneak up on him - heck it did every time he was with Gerard and Frank. It was all different after Pete broke up with him. Although he would rather not think about it, he knew his thoughts about his ex were uncontrollable. He held his glass in his hands, his eyes resting on the table. He was beginning to get that out-of-place feeling meaning it was time for him to bail.

"Dude, your shirt is awesome!" Mikey glanced up when he heard a voice. Across from him, there was an _attractive_ man with a full messy afro and a bright smile that made Mikey wanted to smile too. The man's words repeated in his head. He was complimenting his shirt. Mikey looked down to stare at his shirt with some Stormtroopers. When his eyes met the other man, he noticed he was wearing a Darth Vader shirt. This guy was clearing just calling someone out for liking the same thing he liked. It wasn't the only thing Mikey realized. The man before him was radiating with his _alpha_ scent.

Mikey blushed from the thought that some random alpha decided to strike a conversation with him, however it was a small comment, no real discussion. "T-thanks. Yours too." It wasn't uncommon for him to make small responses when it came to people he didn't know. Some people liked to chat with everyone in the room, but it just wasn't for Mikey. He knew it probably wasn't ideal for him to just connect with the people he knew and loved, but it was how he lived his life. Besides, this alpha would probably ditch him after he realized the omega before him wasn't as interesting. Mikey had experience of that.

"So, Jedi or Sith?" The afro man sat in the booth, sitting across from the mousy omega, his warm brown eyes full of interest. Mikey hadn't expected the alpha to stay. He expected a small reply and then for him to just head into the crowd with everyone else. Mikey couldn't spot a drink in his hands. The omega guessed he had driven here too.

The pregnant silence caused Mikey to blink more than he should have in that second. The alpha was clearly waiting for a response. Mikey wasn't going to ignore him either since that would be a shitty thing to do.

"Jedi." Mikey answered with a half-smile. It felt weird that he was gaining this attention from some alpha. Most of the alphas he met that had any interest in him started off with flirting and stupid sex jokes no one found funny. It didn't take long for him to tell them he wasn't interested. However, this alpha had yet to make those attempts previous alphas have made before.

The alpha's eyes brightened from Mikey's response. "Same!" His brown eyes scanned the crowd of alphas, betas and omegas, their scents mixed alcohol and marijuana. "No one else seems to want to talk about sci-fi here. Not a good place if you want to make _good_ conversation." Mikey could agree with that by the sight of some people making out or draining their glasses. You wouldn't expect to find anyone who was actually down for making conversation that didn't involve anything sexual.

"I'm Ray, by the way," the alpha spoke up again, his right hand extended out for Mikey to take. The omega eyed the alpha's larger hand as if it would bite him. Obviously, Ray didn't seem to be the stereotypical alpha Mikey was used to.

Abruptly, butterflies fluttered in his stomach after Mikey took Ray's hand. He assumed it was because someone had their attention on him without having to sound like a pervert. From what it seemed like; Mikey wasn't getting any pervert vibes from the alpha across him.

"Mikey," the omega introduced himself. He didn't bother giving the other his surname since the alpha hadn't. Who knows? This could be the first and last time they ever see each other.

After getting each other's names, the conversation switched back to Star Wars. Mikey didn't mind since he loved the movies and from what it seemed so did Ray. In the past, Mikey has received attention from alphas who _pretended_ they were interested in what he liked. If Ray was like those alphas, he was doing a far better job at fabricating his love for Star Wars.

It wasn't just Star Wars they talked about though. All that changed it was when Ray made a comment about the music playing. It was The Misfits' "Die, Die My Darling" when Ray mentioned he played this once on his guitar. Then everything changed. The afro alpha was ten times more interested than Mikey already found him.

Ray played guitar and wrote songs in his spare time. After Mikey mentioned he played the bass and was going to school for a degree in music, both began listing off their favorite rock bands. Black Flag. The Misfits, of course. Iron Maiden.

Where has Ray been his whole life? The alpha was the friendliest and most optimistic person Mikey has ever met. Mikey could listen to Ray speak for hours. The alpha's joyful voice giving him energy that coffee would give you. Throughout the whole conversation, Mikey felt like Ray was someone he's known his whole life.

"Do you have any siblings?" It was a random question. Most of the time they talked about the entertainment they liked. They had even both went over video games too.

They weren't even in the booth anymore. There was a section in the bar where fancy leather couches were spread throughout the room which were their new seats. Mikey ignored the fact that Joe and Andy could be looking for him, but they knew he hadn't wanted to drink, and he could drive himself home. This unfortunately has changed since he knows he's drunken more than he should. He could still understand perfectly what Ray was saying and respond without sounding like he was speaking gibberish.

"One older brother." Mikey answered. He thought about his Gerard and his tiny white teeth Frank loved to point out. "How about you?"

Ray's eyes were downcast when he shrugged. "Two older brothers. We used to be close, but as time went by, we drifted."

Guilt gnawed at Mikey although he knew it shouldn't. Ray was the one who pulled out the family question. Still, Mikey didn't like the idea of no one wanting to spend time with the alpha. Granted, the omega in him also liked him being Ray's companion. Then again, Ray and he were just talking. Mikey didn't know if the other was interested in him romantically. The only proof he had was that Ray chose to talk to him out of the many people in the bar.

_You're such a moron_ , Mikey thought. Why would Ray be interested in him? He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably now that doubt filled him. What the freak was Ray doing to him?

Ray glanced up from the barely drunken glass. "How close are you with your brother?" Mikey had been thrown off when he felt those warm brown eyes on him.

His tongue felt glued due to the alpha's attention on him. "Uh, we were inseparable when we were younger. I was his shadow. We were never a part. Even now, we're really close." Mikey felt the urge to facepalm his face. _Yeah, brag about how you have a better relationship with Gee than Ray and his brothers,_ Mikey stifled a groan.

There was no despair on Ray's face when he heard Mikey's response. He smiled happily as if he delighted that Mikey had an awesome bond with his brother. Was Ray too good for this world? Mikey wondered and believed it may be so. He couldn't help but smile back at the alpha, a pregnant silence surrounding them.

The alcohol must have decided to hit him right then and there since he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. Mikey was grateful he didn't just faint or vomit. It would be embarrassing and all he could think about now was Ray's big kissable lips. Mikey blinked for a second when he thought those lips were getting closer to him. How drunk was he?

Whether it not he had registered it, but Ray leaned close to the omega. All Mikey could do was keep his hazel eyes on Ray's face while the alpha didn't stop. He didn't know when but in seconds his eyes were shut, and he felt softness rest upon his lips. Mikey knew Ray was kissing him and he didn't plan on pulling away, drunk or not.

At first he didn't kiss back since he was still comprehending that the handsome alpha he met was kissing him. When Ray pulled away, Mikey leaned forward to connect their lips again. Ray didn't pull away this time, he placed an arm around Mikey's waist to keep him there. The omega's arms wrapped around Ray's neck, pulling him closer.

For a while it was all just a bunch of kissing. Someone nearby whistled at them but they didn't pay attention. All that mattered to keep was each other. Although they were quite close it didn't feel like enough to either of them. At one point they did pull away for air, heavy pants from both. Ray rested his head on Mikey's, keeping them close.

Mikey couldn't concentrate on anything but Ray. He didn't even want to get in bed with the alpha - it was the last thing on his mind. The kissing and touching was his favorite part. Just being close with the alpha made him feel warm inside. It was a warmth he felt like he was missing in his cold soul. Without thinking, he intertwined his hand with one of Ray's. He smiled when the alpha squeezed his hand. It almost felt like Ray was saying that he didn't want to let go of him either.

The omega felt Ray's lips on his cheek before he rose from the couch. Mikey felt sad believing that his alpha would leave. Their hands were still together though. The strong arm wrapped around his waist didn't leave but helped him up off the couch too. Seconds passed by and Mikey found himself being embraced by Ray as the alpha led them out of the bar.

_Hopefully Joe and Andy don't think I_ _was_ _kidnapped or something,_ Mikey hoped when he stole one last glance at the center of the room with everyone.

The dizziness was making him tired to the point where he could only focus on the feeling. He didn't remember entering Ray's car or apartment. All he recalled was feeling the alpha's arm around his waist. It was comforting to him that he knew Ray wasn't going to leave him be for a single second. It reminded him of a beautiful dream he never wanted to wake up from. He felt those lips on his cheek one last time before he felt himself falling back. His eyes closed instantly once he fell on the comfortable surface.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirping was the sound he woke up to that Saturday morning. The birds outside must have been joyful today since they kept singing their song loudly. Mikey's eyes fluttered open like a butterfly's wings. Once his hazel eyes adjusted to the shed ceiling above, a pang of pain erupted in his head causing him to wince in pain. The typical hangover.

It took Mikey a second to realize that his dorm had the popcorn texture that made him think little bugs were crawling all over the ceiling. His bed also was average when it came to comfort unlike the bed he was on top of. He sprung up to see himself in a bedroom that looked nothing like his room back on campus. The walls were a dark blue with white shelves where pictures were resting. There was a guitar case resting on the wall that Mikey did not doubt held a guitar inside. Across the king-size bed there was an amp waiting for the guitar to be plugged into. There wasn't too much in the bedroom, but it was still nice and simple.

His hazel eyes landed on the nightstand where a black digital alarm clock that read 9:20 AM rested. Right next to it was a small picture frame where a man and woman were hugging while smiling widely. Mikey stared at it for a while, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Ray." Mikey whispered. The afro and big lipped alpha he was making out with last night. His eyes widened when he realized he was lying in Ray's bed. He looked down at himself. He was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday. There were no made attempts on him being undressed. Clearly, nothing happened.

Speaking of the alpha, where was Ray? There was a door in the bedroom, but it was wide open, so Ray wasn't in the bathroom. Mikey was glad he didn't feel like throwing up right now, so he got up off the bed. He just noticed his shoes were on the floor. Ray had taken off his shoes for him.

"Such a gentleman." Mikey said with a sweet smile while he put on his shoes. He rose and walked out of the room which led to a tiny hallway. There was one door that Mikey guessed was another bathroom.

Once he reached to the end of the hallway, he was greeted with two sections of the entrance room. There was an area for kitchen which was an average size, not too big not too small. His eyes landed on the other side which was the living room. There was a flat screen TV on top of a black stand. He could see the remotes on the stand along with an Xbox set up with its controllers. There was a shelf right next to the TV where games, movies, CDs, and vinyl records were lined up. Mikey's Xbox had to stay back at home with his parents since there was hardly any room in the dorm. His roommate was also known for leaving his stuff everywhere on the floor (which reminded him of Gerard).

The most noticeable thing about the living room was the cream-colored couch where an alpha was fast asleep on. Leisurely, Mikey made his way towards the couch. Ray was snoring softly. Mikey thought he looked attractive even when he was sleeping. The athletic build. The dark crazy afro hair. Those big lips Mikey remembered were on his.

Ray let him sleep on his bed while he got the couch. Mikey met a gentleman last night that treated him like a prince. Why though? They did make out so Mikey knew that he wasn't the only one who could feel the attraction. Mikey didn't want to disturb Ray, especially when he was so good to him yesterday. Another part of him didn't want to leave the alpha either, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be a burden to the other.

Mikey searched for something to write his number on. He found a small notepad and pen on the island of the kitchen. Once he was about to jot his number down, he looked back at Ray. He thought of the picture on his nightstand. His mind went back to the kisses last night. The time they spent talking just to each other. It reminded him of the memories with Pete.

What was he hoping to get out of Ray? He was interested in the alpha who was amazing, but Mikey was still hurt. His mind always went back to Pete. Why did it have to be that way? He didn't want Pete to haunt his mind when he was trying to move on. Clearly, he hadn't yet. Mikey didn't want to just date anyone. He was looking for what he thought Pete was: his soulmate just like Gerard and Frank. He wanted that so bad, more than anything. Would Ray want that too?

With tears in his eyes, the omega set the pen and notepad down and checked his pockets. His car keys and phone were still there. He approached the couch again, his eyes never leaving Ray's still sleeping form. His grandmother used to tell Gerard and he that if someone were supposed to be in your life than they would always come back to you no matter what.

Maybe he was making a big leap by listening to his grandmother's words. He knew she had wise things to say all the time. Even though she wasn't here, he knew she was always watching Gerard and him. Mikey bent down to place a kiss on Ray's cheek before heading towards the door and exiting the apartment. He was just going to let fate do what it did best.

Once he out of Ray's apartment, he checked his phone to see text messages and voicemails from Joe, Andy, _and_ Gerard. Joe and Andy's messages were just them stating they left Simmer. The voicemails from Joe were just of the omega drunkenly speaking gibberish. He could hear Andy in the background and music from the bar.

Gerard sent him a reminder about tonight which Mikey simply sent a smiley emoji. He got a laughing emoji seconds after he replied. He dreaded having to walk back to Simmer to go get his car. Oh well. He decided to drink and let the perfect alpha take care of him. He was delighted to see his car right where he left it before entering the bar. He had an urge to go shopping for something new to add to his wardrobe, but he felt like taking care of his hangover instead.

When he made it back to his dorm, he saw his roommate passed out on his bed, his limbs sprawled. Mikey rolled his eyes and fetched the small kit where he had bottles of pain relievers his mom packed for him. He took the aspirin and grabbed his water bottle he got from the vending machine in the hallway. He was not tired enough to end up like his roommate across from him. Instead, he grabbed his laptop and continued whatever work he started yesterday. He would rather not have too much on his plate so he can relax later.

It was about twelve when his roommate woke up and he received a call from his mom. It was normal for her to call randomly. The last time he heard from her was about four days ago. She was always checking up on him since a) he was the youngest and b) he wasn't at home.

"Hey Mom," Mikey greeted, erasing something on his essay. He realized there wasn't much for him left to do on the assignment.

Donna chuckled when hearing her younger son's voice. "Hey baby, I wanted to know how you were doing. What have you been up to?"

"Finishing an English paper. I went out drinking with some friends last night..." He hoped she didn't pick up that his response lingered. He planned on keeping other details about last night to himself. The first thing she would say that he should not have let himself be whisked away by a stranger, especially an alpha.

"I hope you had fun seeing your friends. And don't overwork yourself okay, baby? You sound like college has been treating you fairly well." Mikey remembered his parents both were impacted when Gerard and he went off to school. It wouldn't be like elementary and high school where they would see each other every day. He could understand the emotions they endured seeing their little birds head off to the edge of the nest and flap their wings.

Mikey recalled he probably should have texted Joe and Andy just so they would know he was fine. "Yeah, it's been okay." Months ago, he knew they were worried since it was when Pete broke up with him. They knew it impacted him since they had been going out for so long.

Donna gasped in realization. "Oh! I wanted to let you know that your dad and I are going to be hosting brunch tomorrow. Gee and Frank are heading over too. We wanted a nice Sunday family brunch. What do you think?"

Mikey didn't stifle his giggle upon realizing how much he'd see his family this weekend. It wasn't a bad thing though. He was happy about it. Everyone's schedules weren't always flexible, and it was nice that they found a time to be around each other. He didn't have anything to do tomorrow so his schedule was free.

He also didn't plan on telling any of them what happened last night.

"That sounds good, Mom. I'm free tomorrow," he glanced at his clock to see time has gone by. He thought of stopping at the grocery store to get wine for the dinner. It would be classy of him. He randomly brought up, "tonight I'm having dinner with Gee and Frank."

There was a silence on the other end before Mikey heard his mom's voice. "Yes, Gee told me. Your dad and I would have loved to have been there too, sorry hon."

Mikey tilted his head. He hadn't even thought of the likelihood that they invited their parents. It wouldn't be a bad thing. "Oh, you guys couldn't come?"

Silence once again, Mikey noted. This was all feeling too off for him. "We had date night scheduled today. Besides, it's good for Gee and you to have time for you both. I can't get enough how loving my boys are."

Mikey spotted an error. Gerard and he wouldn't be eating alone together. Frank would be there too. He supposed it wasn't something to point out, but he did know something wasn't right about this picture. He went along with it though. If he mentioned it, he knew his mom would say it was nothing.

"Either way, I should be heading out soon. I would hate to be a tardy guest and keep them waiting." Mikey saved his paper before exiting Word and shutting down his laptop. He made sure to turn off his mouse too. He has forgotten to turn it off too many times. He didn't feel like going out to buy batteries for his forgetfulness.

Donna seemed more relaxed now that they got past the other topic. "Okay honey, well I love you. Have fun tonight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Mom. Love you, bye," he said before hanging up. He thought of bringing this up to Gerard and Frank, but another part of him told him to let it go.

Mikey grabbed his clothes to go take a shower. He could smell alcohol and a tiny trace of marijuana from the people smoking it in the bar. He would rather not continue to reek. The shower didn't take long and there was no one else in there. Once he made it back to his room, he was dressed in a Black Flag t-shirt and his usual black skinny jeans he kept pairs of.

He texted Gerard he was on his way before grabbing his keys and phone. Mikey went with his plan earlier and headed to the grocery store to the wine aisle where he picked something that sounded fancy and French. The omega was in and out of the store and back in his car to head to Mr. and Mrs. Frank Iero's - something Pete and he began when Gerard and Frank were dating in high school. Even back then everyone guessed they would get married. Who knew they would be right?

The house happened to be a conjoined gift from Frank's parents and theirs. Mikey thought it was a sweet gesture that was perfect for the couple. They would need the space since their plan was always to have children, so they had a house to fill pups in. Mikey thought the idea was nice, but that was when he had someone to plan a similar future with. He remembered Pete was his date (of course) for Frank's and Gerard's wedding.

 _"That'll be us one day_ ," Pete whispered in his ear when Gerard and Frank were speaking their vows. Mikey had smiled at him before connecting their lips. He thought that would be them one day too. He hoped for it. At the back of his head, he imagined it all happening. Pete proposing to him like Frank did with Gerard. Both having a house together. Every morning and night waking up next to each other. One day, maybe having kids of their own.

It was a faded dream now.

He parked his car and observed the well-kept lawn. Mikey could imagine Frank mowing the lawn while Gerard was either at work or sketching whatever his imagination told him to while the buzzing of the lawnmower ringing in his ears. He didn't even text him he was here, a simple knock on the door would suffice.

All it took was two knocks and the front door was unlocked. Mikey gripped onto the wine bottle and watched the front door open and he was greeted by his brother. Mikey noticed the haircut.

"Gee, you cut your hair!" Mikey pointed at the black hair his brother still owned it just wasn't reaching his shoulders like it once did. Gerard moved away so Mikey could enter.

Gerard blushed and shrugged. "I wanted to try something new. What do you think about it?"

"It looks good." Mikey knew his brother could probably rock any color or style even. He wondered what the next color would be his brother would pick for his future hairstyle. "Does _Frankie_ like it?" The younger omega teased.

Gerard opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Frankie loves Gerard no matter what," the shorter alpha came up from behind Gerard, pecking his husband's cheek, earning a giggle from Gerard.

"Oh God, he's speaking in third person. What have you done to him, Gee?" Mikey cringed when Frank approached him to embrace him. When the short alpha pulled away, Mikey held up the bottle of wine. "I brought this."

Frank smiled and took the bottle. "Nice! I didn't even consider drinking tonight, but here we go."

The three of them headed into the dining room, Mikey stared at the walls. All throughout there were pictures of the Iero's or the Way's. Mikey smiled when he saw one of their wedding days, it was Gerard and him. Frank had taken it randomly since Gerard and he were both just looking at each with smiles. Mikey remembered Frank mentioning he wished he had an awesome sibling he could have connected with. His brother-in-law clearly knew the profound bond Gerard and he had.

Frank did happen to be his best friend. Frank was the one to persuade him to continue his idea of learning how to play the bass and play music if that was what his heart wanted. Gerard was there supporting him too, but it was different. When Pete broke up with him, it was Frank that volunteered to go give him a piece of his mind. Mikey said no, of course. Frank and Gerard were everything to him.

Dinner was already ready so once they were all seated, they began right there. Frank went to go get some wine glasses and a bottle opener. Thankfully, the cork didn't shoot anyone in the eye. Mikey didn't know the statics of how often that happened, but he surely didn't want to jinx them.

"How have you guys been?" Mikey asked five minutes into dinner. He knew there wasn't much happening in his own life since it mostly involved school.

Frank lit up. "Death Spells has a full schedule of gigs throughout New Jersey. We've also been preparing for another album. Gee is going to design the cover."

Mikey widened his eyes at the news. He could tell this was a plus for both. Frank since he loved Gerard (whose husband happened to be an amazing artist) and Gerard simply loved drawing. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, I'm excited!" Gerard exclaimed. He thought for a moment, picking his wine glass up. "Besides that, I've been working on some more novel covers. It's nice seeing I'm gaining clientele."

Frank placed a hand in Gerard's shoulder. "Too bad you can't be a tattoo artist, babe. It's my dream for you to one day tattoo something on my body."

"That can be taken in a dirty way." Mikey brought up with a scrunched face. Once again, he didn't want to imagine the two of them doing anything sexual.

Frank shook his head disappointedly. "You have your head stuck in the gutter, Mikeyway." He stuck out his tongue when Mikey flipped him off.

Gerard chuckled at Frank's words from earlier. "Me and needles? No thank you, Frankie, I would rather not."

"Getting him to receive shots is hard enough, isn't it?" Mikey teased, earning a glare from his brother.

Frank sighed heavily, obviously knowing what Mikey was referring to. "He's the worst patient. He'll avoid anything to go the doctors. It's a pain in the ass."

Gerard pouted, smacking Frank's arm. "Hey! I'm not that bad, okay? I'm not the only person in the world who hates going to the doctors."

"Speaking of doctors," Frank began. Mikey witnessed his brother-in-law send Gerard a look. Mikey noticed a nervous, yet hopeful smile on both of their faces. "We wanted to say something."

Mikey put his fork down and swallowed he food in his mouth. He could tell whatever they were going to tell him was serious. It would be rude of him to not pay attention to everything they were going to tell him. He kept his eyes on them, listening to what they had to say.

"What is it?" He asked when he realized they hadn't made a peep.

Gerard carried on. "Well recently, we had a doctor's appointment." Mikey eyed both who were looking directly at him. "You know how Frank and I were planning on having a baby?"

Mikey looked at them back and forth before landing back on his brother. He remembered Andy and Joe's bet on when Gerard would get pregnant. Mikey couldn't believe it! This was good news.

"Are...are you pregnant, Gee?" The color in Gerard's and Frank's faces drained. Mikey felt the tension. Had he said something wrong? Was he incorrect? He could see devastation in Frank's eyes.

Gerard cleared his throat, looking down at his lap, finding it hard to look anyone in the eye. "Uh actually.... we found out that I..." When Gerard did look up, Mikey was met with glossy eyes he never liked seeing. "I uh...I can't have children, Mikey..."

A world crumbled.

It almost felt like Gerard's words were in a while different language since it was taking Mikey a moment to register what his brother just announced.

"W-what?" Mikey was surprised he found his voice since he was still shocked by his brother's words. He felt his heart break when Gerard looked down once again and Frank was staring with concern at his husband. Mikey couldn't imagine how Gerard felt.

"Gee, I... I'm so sorry..." Mikey didn't know what else to say. He wants to get up and hug his brother tightly, but he felt like there was something else they wanted to say. He couldn't interrupt them.

With despair stricken on his face, Frank found the strength to speak. "It's not common in omegas, but the doctor said sometimes it's...it's possible."

Gerard wiped at his eyes before sniffling and smiling at Mikey. "Although I can't, Frank and I still want to have children," he sent Frank a smile. Frank nodded.

Mikey was delighted that they were thinking positively. "Of course. Um...have you guys considered adopting?" He felt dumb asking since that was likely a thought of theirs, they had.

Frank smiled at Mikey's words. "We have. The wait list is _extremely_ long. We know we're not the only couple in the world wanting a baby. So, we were thinking..." The alpha grabbed Gerard's hand and placed them on the table, Frank's fingers rubbing Gerard's knuckles in comfort.

Mikey's eyes met his brother's. Gerard was looking hopeful once more. "Frank and I were thinking about surrogacy." Mikey would have said something, but he couldn't think of anything. Gerard continued, "we were wondering...if _you_ would be our surrogate."

If he had thought this was what Gerard was going to ask, Mikey couldn't remember the train of thought. The lanky omega knew for certain that everything that had happened from last night to today were all unexpected. He didn't expect to meet handsome, sweet Ray or being asked to carry a baby.

Was he being an asshole for not saying anything? Surely it was normal to be shocked if someone was asking this of you, right? The only thing keeping Mikey sane was the zero disappointment or sadness on Frank's and Gerard's face.

"I uh..." Mikey was speechless. He didn't know why he even thought he could say anything at this moment. He didn't have an answer. He needed to think. "Can... can I think about it?" He knew he sounded dumb when he asked it.

Gerard and Frank chuckled at him. "It's okay, Mikey, and yes, you can." Mikey realized it was Frank speaking. There was nothing but joy on the alpha's face. Mikey liked that, but he wondered _why_.

"Mikey, we don't want to pressure you to do this, okay?" Gerard said reassuringly, catching Mikey's attention. There was nothing sad about his face either. "You can say no, we'll be fine. We love you too much."

Mikey felt like he could cry. Not only were they trusting him with helping them have a kid, but they weren't going to make him feel bad if he didn't want to. It was a relief. He knew for other people it might be pressured, but not for him. Gerard, his brother, was asking him of this and there was zero guilt being placed on him if he didn't do it.

No matter what, Mikey got up from his seat and approached his brother and embraced him. Gerard hugged back tightly. Mikey wanted to comfort his brother. He knew when they got the news it had been Frank doing the comforting. Mikey didn't need to be told that somewhere in his brother, Gerard blamed himself for this.

Dinner wasn't awkward, which Mikey was relieved about. They had a nice dinner and talked about all sorts of things. Frank wondered if there would be a tour for his band in the future. Gerard mentioned having the opportunity to release another comic. Mikey said he couldn't wait to leave college and find his place in the real world with his music. Frank didn't fail to mention that spot in his group if he ever wanted. Mikey was simply happy to be with them.

Sleep never found him after he left Frank's and Gerard's. All he could think about what they were asking of him. Even Ray couldn't distract him at the moment from what was going on now. All Mikey did was stare up at the popcorn texture while Gerard's and Frank's words echoed.

_We...we were wondering if you'd be our surrogate..._

The omega wondered how long ago the appointment was. How long has Frank and Gerard dealt with this heartbreaking information? Male omegas were known for their ability to naturally carry a child, so it was a slap in the face.

What they were asking of him was a lot. He was trusting them with carrying their little bundle of joy. Mikey felt honored that they even picked him as their surrogate. He wondered if his parents knew about this too. Was that why his mom was acting weird on the phone? Was this something that would be talked about tomorrow during brunch?

That night he thought of everything that had to do with Frank and Gerard and their future with children. He didn't doubt they would have to wait a long time if they went the adoption route. They could likely search for another surrogate, but Mikey couldn't get over the fact that they had asked him if he would bear the responsibility. It made him feel special in some way.

He knew how much they wanted children. Both would be excellent parents too. They deserved a child of their own. It was unfortunate that they had to endure an obstacle that made that impossible.

Mikey stole a look at his Batman alarm clock that read 1:03 AM. He thought about his life now. The most exciting thing that has happened to him in a long time was Ray, another experience that felt like a dream. He was a loner at school and his friends were all off doing their own thing.

It's not like he would have to give up school if he were to say yes. He's seen pregnant omegas who end up taking online classes at home. He could do the same. It wouldn't be a hassle at all.

Mikey could envision the euphoria on their faces when they were introduced to healthy infant of their own. He would be helping them. He would be making both happy. How could he not want that? He did. Back when they were just in high school, Mikey wanted their relationship to work out because he could see the undying love, they had for each other.

They loved him enough not even pressure him. He knew they wouldn't be mad even if he did blame himself if he decided not to. They loved him enough to ask him of this. Mikey could confirm without a doubt that if the tables were turned, Gerard would do it for him. It was just the strong brotherly bond they had for each other.

Mikey wanted them to be happy. If he could be the source of that, then so be it. He would be glad to do it.

It was past two o'clock when the mousy omega dozed off and slept until nine when he had to get up. Brunch would be around eleven is what his mom texted him right after he had dinner with Gerard and Frank. He made sure to shower and change into new clothes. He recalled when Gerard and he still lived in their homes. Gerard wasn't one for showers or picking up his dirty laundry from the basement. It wasn't different now since they grew out of some things, but their mom always wanted them presentable now that they were _adults_.

When he arrived, he realized Gerard and Frank hadn't arrived yet. Once he stepped outside, he was greeted with a small breeze. It was mid-October and that meant everyone in town would need to begin doubling their layers. For now, Mikey stuck with his black leather jacket. He would switch to his coat sooner or later. The last time he was at his old home was two weekends ago. His parents invited him over for dinner. Frank had a gig that night and Gerard was working late with his book covers. He eyeballed the yellow, tattered welcome mat and picked it up to get the spare.

He closed the door and locked it once he was inside. He could smell sizzling bacon and a faint aroma of fresh oranges. After he headed to college, his mom began using the backyard as a garden. Donna grew fruits and vegetables back there. She insisted on giving Mikey some, but the younger argued he couldn't keep anything fresh in his room. Anytime he left his old home, Mikey did snatch a banana though.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" Mikey got elementary and high school vibes when he would wake up early and call out to his brother who stayed up late drawing. Mikey didn't want to go in there to see the mess his brother left, but he liked to see his drawings of Frank so he could tease him about it.

Donna's voice rang out. "We're in the kitchen, dear!" The omega made his way to the kitchen and found his parents there. His mom was whisking pancake batter in a cherry red bowl while his dad was going through a newspaper.

"Hey Mikey," Donald greeted his son, placing the newspaper down and advancing towards him to embrace him. Mikey hugged back, happy to see them both than just hearing their voices in his phone. "How have you been?"

Mikey smiled at his dad. "Good, school has been school." He could see the genuine interest his dad had. It was nice knowing that even when figuring out both of his sons were omegas, Donald still loved them. Mikey knew not all omega males were that lucky in life.

The young omega took a seat across from his dad. He was surprised to see his mom take a seat too. She had abandoned the bowl with pancake batter. Mikey's eyes were focused on the forceful smiles on their faces.

"Uh..." Mikey couldn't find his words. Suddenly, the fact that Frank and Gerard weren't present was something he took into consideration. His mom wasn't even finished cooking. Throughout time, little things have changed about his mom, but being a bad host meant not having food prepared right when the guests arrived. Mikey recalled those moments whenever his parents invited the neighbors or family friends for dinner.

He was the first guest. His mom did tell him to arrive at eleven on the dot. Mikey assumed the same time was given to his brother. Could this have been planned? Did his parents want to go over something without the other two?

Mikey wasn't going to let them beat around the bush. Obviously, they wanted to talk about something. It was clear that what they wanted to talk about they didn't want Gerard and Frank here for. It gave the talk away. His parents knew what Gerard and Frank were asking of him. He wondered if they were going to convince him to do it or not.

"You both know Gee and Frank asked me to be their surrogate." Mikey announced, looking down at his hands on the table. When he glanced back at them, their right smiles were gone. They were giving him a look a parent gave when their child was being difficult.

Donna was the one to start first. "We were the first ones they told after the appointment a week ago. Frank's parents were told not long after."

Mikey was heartbroken to hear how long the two have had to carry this. He wasn't mad they didn't tell him. It was normal they told their parents. If he had received similar news, Mikey felt it might take him some time to tell Gerard. Mikey nearly felt guilty for being able to have a kid when Gerard was the one who wanted one.

"They told us they were going to ask you." Donald added with a monotone voice and slouched shoulders.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Did you tell them you were going to talk to me about it right after?" He could taste the bitterness in his words. He guessed that was a no or else it would have broken Gerard's heart, depending on what this talk was going to be about.

Donna caught onto the tone of her younger son's voice. "There's no need to be defensive about this, dear." She sent him a sympathetic smile, "we know how much you love your brother."

"This talk isn't made to hurt Gerard or Frank. You need to know that Mikey." Donald took his wife's hand when she offered it. "This is serious and something you need to think about."

Mikey didn't know if he wanted to hear the words that were going to come out of their mouths, but he was curious. He sent them a nod which signaled they could continue with what they were going to say.

Donna's smile was one you would see at a funeral. A devastated, yet hopeful one that you would give to someone to hope they were in a better place. It made Mikey sick. "Omegas are naturally bonded with their pups, Mikey. You learn this when you're carrying your own child. Omegas make perfect surrogates since they're most of the time fertile."

 _Except the exceptions_ , Mikey wanted to say.

"At the same time, they make the worst surrogates due to that unbreakable bond. As time has gone by, there's been a major increase in female alpha or betas being surrogates." Donald continued for his wife.

They didn't want him to do it. Or they were giving him a reason not to. To be honest, these thoughts hadn't plagued his mind. He could see the warning they were giving him clearly. They didn't want the likelihood of him falling in love with the baby that would be inside of him. They were worried that Gerard and Frank's only hope would be taken once again. They were worried that he would want to keep the baby in the end and fulfill a promise he made.

These were fair arguments they were making, but none Mikey was too worried about. He didn't even want a baby right now. He believed that he would only have kids with the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with (who was Pete at one time). Since that wasn't his former boyfriend, kids weren't on his to-do list at the moment. Even if Ray happened to be that special person (and he was just wishfully thinking), he would like them to date and be married before having kids on the spot.

Donald's words were audible, but Mikey felt like they were muffled since a new thought invaded his mind. "We want Gee and Frank to have a fair shot. We don't want them having to face another _you can't have a baby_ again."

"If it was a different surrogate, then they-"

Mikey cut his mom off. "You don't want them to hate me if I were to betray them like that." He didn't know if he could continue living if his brother hated him. Heck, he wouldn't be able to stand it if Frank did too.

Donna's eyes became glossy while she tried finding her words. "We just...we want you to really think about it. We know Gee and Frank won't hate you if you don't say yes. They love you too much, sweetie."

"You haven't decided yet, have you?" Donald questioned worriedly as if his son had made up his mind last night and told Gerard and Frank his choice.

Mikey had made his choice. "I have." He didn't plan on changing it. He would find time to tell Gerard and Frank today since this had to do with them and no one else. He considered his parents' talk though. It was nice hearing their opinion about this.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "Is this going to be a response we're going to want to hear?"

Mikey shrugged. "You won't hear it before Gee and Frank." He ignored his parents' sighs. Donna went back to the pancake batter while Donald distracted himself with the picture frames hanging on the orange-colored walls.

He couldn't handle the awkward silence he despised, so he got up from his chair and stormed out of the kitchen. Mikey heard a sigh in relief meaning they were glad he hadn't left. Mikey chose to head upstairs where his old bedroom was. There were three bedrooms upstairs. His parents had the main one, of course. Mikey had his which was next to the other one. The third bedroom was Gerard's until he convinced their parents to live in the basement. Their grandmother Elena stayed in Gerard's room since she lived with them.

When he opened his door, he could see nothing changed since he was last there. His old bed was there with the black and dark blue sheets. His bass was back at his dorm which he would need to move soon. His old brown bookshelves held the comics, books, and movies he couldn't fix into his luggage when he went to college. There wasn't much space either way.

His Xbox was set there waiting to be played with the games he had stacked right next to the four controllers. Back when he was in high school, Pete and he would be play with Gerard and Frank when they had time. Pete wasn't too interested in video games, but Mikey could tell he was there to be with him. Even Frank loved games but didn't own a gaming system. The only other person he knew who liked games as much as he did was Ray.

Ray. He didn't even get the other's last name. When they introduced each other, he knew neither were expecting to end up making out hours later.

His eyes landed on a scrapbook he kept neat his nightstand. It had been a gift from his grandmother that she gave to Gerard and their parents too. When he opened the sky-blue cover book, he was met with baby pictures of himself. As he turned the pages, there were pictures of Gerard and he when they were tiny. As he continued, Gerard and he got older in each picture. The last picture in the scrapbook was when Gerard was entering high school. It also happened to be the same year their grandmother died.

Mikey wiped away at the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He focused on the picture. There, Gerard, and he stood, both embracing each other - signifying that they would always have each other's backs no matter what. Their eyes shone brighter than the sun and their smiles wide enough that they were showing off their teeth. Mikey giggled.

He knew what he was doing. He was aware of the choice he was making. Since he knew, he didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't worry that he would become "attached." He didn't think about the possibility that Gerard or Frank would end up resenting him. Everything would be fine.

During the time Pete broke up with him, he didn't know if he would be okay. When his grandmother passed, he didn't know if could handle it either. But what was going on now, Mikey was a hundred percent certain that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Once Gerard and Frank arrived, Mikey headed downstairs smiling at both. They both smiled back and hugged him. Brunch was finished by then and they headed into the kitchen to dig in. Mikey could see the concern in his parents' eyes when they glanced at him throughout the meal. He hoped Gerard and Frank had not caught it.

When Donald and Donna asked about what the couple were up to, Mikey heard the same responses they brought up yesterday. He didn't mind. He kept quiet and only said anything when someone said something to him. He was waiting for the meal to end so he could talk to Gerard and Frank.

Brunch finished at one. When he bid goodbye to his parents, they both sent him a sad look. He knew they were hoping he didn't go along with this. He appreciated their input, but there was nothing they needed to worry about. He would prove that to them. He followed the couple out, he stopped them before they entered their car. There was no one outside so they could just stay out there for as long as they wanted.

"What is it, Mikes?" Gerard was the one to ask. Mikey could see concern on his face as if they hadn't talked about what they discussed yesterday. Gerard was a good brother.

"I made a choice." Mikey declared, eyeing to see their reaction. They already been listening, so he wasn't shocked when he saw them lean a bit closer to listen even more intently.

Gerard and Frank were staring at him expectantly which gave him the cue to continue. He hadn't prepared anything special, just keeping it simple and clear. "I... I want to do it. I want to be your surrogate."

He was anticipating seeing shock and excitement on their faces. Frank chuckled as if he learned the greatest news on the planet. If he knew any better, Mike believed the shorter alpha might start crying by the news. When he turned to look at Gerard, he saw worry. It reminded him of his parents, but different.

"Mikey...are you sure about this?" Gerard expressed. Mikey didn't blame him for being doubtful. Gerard was wanting this to work out too. "I... I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this. We want you to make this choice because you want to."

Mikey nodded his head. "I do want to, Gee, I swear." Frank was on cloud nine by the wide smile on his face. He was listening to what Gerard and Mikey were saying, but he couldn't keep the joy off his face.

"Why?" Gerard asked. He wasn't being rid about it at all. He just wanted to know. Mikey loved him for wanting to certain of every little thing. Mikey would be doing the same if he were in his brother's shoes.

Mikey didn't need a second to answer his brother. He eyed both, crossing his arms. "I love Frank. I love you too, Gerard. You both deserve a fucking kid! I know it's something you both want. I feel...special that you would ask me of this favor, especially when it's so important to both of you. I'm doing this because I love you both. I know you'd do the same for me, Gee, if it was me asking."

The couple stared at the younger omega with widened eyes. They were shocked by the response, but the tears in their eyes told them that they loved it regardless. In moments, Mikey was being engulfed in a tight embrace by both Gerard and Frank. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't care at that moment. He hugged them back even tighter.

He refused to let go and so did they.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

After the weekend, they scheduled a date where they could get the insemination done. Since this was their child, Gerard and Frank wanted to make sure everything was being done right. Since it was Mikey, the two also wanted to make sure the younger omega was going to be safe and sound throughout the whole thing. Therefore, they made the appointment.

Tuesday worked best for Mikey since he didn't have any classes that day. He would still have to head to the campus though after the procedure. Monday went by in a flash and before he knew it, he was trailing right behind Frank and Gerard to the hospital. Mikey learned that the process could take thirty to ninety minutes which was a relief that he didn't have any classes today.

Not only would he have to mentally prepare for him to become pregnant, but he would also have to talk with the school about the online classes and that he would be leaving the dormitory. His roommate wasn't going to deal with him, and Mikey didn't want the other to be around him either. Gerard and Frank offered that he could live with them if he wanted since they had two extra bedrooms in their home (one would be a nursery soon).

Mikey couldn't help feeling nervous throughout the whole time they made it to the correct wing. They could see it on his face, especially when he began biting at his nails.

"Hey, you okay?" Gerard was standing right next to him in the elevator. He wrapped an arm around Mikey, bringing him close. Even Frank was paying attention.

Mikey shrugged. "I'm just nervous, that's all. Haven't ever done this before, you know?" He hoped they didn't begin worrying too much about his anxiousness. He wasn't having second thoughts.

Frank snickered. "I would hope you'd tell us if you've been artificially inseminated before, Mikes." When Mikey flipped him off, the shorter alpha winked at him.

"You're gonna give him a heart attack, Frankie," Gerard said, not really scolding his husband who simply approached him to kiss his lips.

Mikey gagged. "You guys are disgustingly cute it's making me sick!" He pushed Gerard away, earning giggles from the couple. He sighed in relief once the elevator dinged.

The three of them exited the elevator and headed into the long, large hallway of many doors. There doctors and nurses passing by people too who were making their ways into the other rooms. Mikey simply kept his head down and followed Gerard and Frank as they opened a door where there were men and women waiting inside sitting on chairs.

Mikey took a seat while Gerard and Frank went up to the front desk to get a clipboard and pen. Mikey groaned when Gerard handed him the clipboard. He hated this part when it came to going to the doctors for any reason. All the paperwork made his eyes burn. It's not like the other two could do it for him though.

"You could move your stuff from home into your room too if you want. We want you to be totally comfortable, Mikes." Frank brought up randomly while he was eyeing the small television in the room. It was the weather forecast right now.

Mikey thought about his Xbox and all his books and movies. Hell yeah he would love that arrangement. "Sounds good. I'll talk to my advisor so I can sign up for online classes."

Gerard’s voice was the next one he heard while he checked off the boxes and wrote down what he needed to write. "Is your roommate still drinking and partying too hard for his own good?"

"Yeah, it feels like he sleeps all day and doesn't attend class. Not my problem though." Mikey hated it when his roommate barged into the room at night drunk. He didn't do anything, just being clumsy until he plopped onto his bed.

Frank and Gerard were looking at something on their phones while Mikey was finishing up the rest of the paperwork when the door to the room opened. Mikey didn't notice a young doctor with a wild afro and warm smile making his way towards the front desk. When the doctor was talking, Mikey didn't even pick his head up. He was too focused on the questions on the piece of paper to notice.

Another door opened, but this time it was the one for the back. "Mikey Way," a woman announced to the room.

Mikey cheered that he had completed every damn thing the paper was asking of him. Gerard and Frank rose before him, waiting for the younger omega. Frank took the clipboard while Mikey got up from his seat. The three of them made it towards the door where the technician waited for them. They had barely passed the front desk when a familiar voice was heard.

"M-Mikey?" The omega stopped in his tracks. The voice he could listen to all day was ringing in his ears. He turned to see Ray standing there, dressed in a white doctor coat and his afro looking as messy as ever.

Mikey gulped. "Ray..."

 _He came back to me_ , Mikey thought, remembering how he let fate decide what would happen. He did. Clearly, seeing Ray again, fate was telling him something important.

"You guys know each other?" Gerard was the one who spoke. The technician was waiting patiently with a tight smile, finding it hard to not intervene.

Mikey looked at Gerard for a moment mouthing 'I'll explain later' before wheeling around to face Ray who was smiling gleefully. "Um...I didn't know you were a doctor?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention what I do when I'm not playing guitar and video games in my spare time, my mistake," Ray said apologetically with a grin. He didn't feel too bad about it, of course. "I studied to become a pediatrician."

Mikey chuckled at that. It was not hard to believe that Ray would end up in the department where you saw kids all day. Mikey could see the alpha being an amazing father just by how friendly and loving he was. It was something new he learned about the other. Could this day get any better?

Ray's eyes met the technician at the door, and he released a nervous chuckle. He turned back to the omega. He fished something out of the pocket of his coat and held it out for Mikey. It was a business card. "I got work, but my cell is on there, okay? I don't want to keep you up."

Mikey took the card without hesitation. Things were staring to look better. He held onto the white piece of paper tightly. "Yeah, I'll call you up after..."

Ray's eyes softened at the response. He nodded at Frank and Gerard. "I can't wait, I'll hear from you soon, Mikey," the alpha said with a little wave and turning to head towards the door. He took one last look at the omega before exiting.

When Mikey turned to follow Gerard and Frank, his brother looked at him with a grin. "You're definitely going to explain how you know _him_." Mikey turned to Frank who was wriggling his eyebrows at him. This was exactly what he expected from them.

The technician, Alicia, took his vitals before sending them off to a room where they would wait for the doctor, Bob Bryar. While they waited in the room, all Mikey could think about was Ray and how handsome he looked in his white coat. He could see his brother and Frank waiting him at the corner of his eye. He knew they were dying to ask questions.

" _Whaaaaat_?" Mikey groaned. He could tell they couldn't contain themselves as they say there. Mikey was gushing in the inside because he had seen Ray again. And he was going to see him after all of this too.

Gerard smirked. "Tell us about Ray!"

Mikey opened his mouth to reply, but Frank wagged his finger. "Don't just tell us he's someone you met, man. Obviously, he's more than that by the look on BOTH of your faces!"

The younger omega rolled his eyes. He felt like he was the only mature one between the three. "When I went out with Joe and Andy Friday night, I met someone."

Gerard gasped. "Did you guys-"

Mikey raised his hand to shut his brother up. "No Gee, we didn't do any of _that_. All we did was talk, honestly."

"What did you guys talk about?" Frank asked curiously.

Mikey shrugged. "Our favorite rock bands, video games, Star Wars, etcetera, etcetera. I ended up drunk, but we did start making out for a _loooong_ time." He blushed just reliving the memories in his head.

Gerard was bouncing in his head the more Mikey told. "What happened afterwards?!" He was seemingly excited that his baby brother found someone yet refused to mention this before.

"I don't think he trusted me being alone, so he took me to his apartment. We didn't do anything though and he didn't try anything either. I woke up without my shoes on and he was sleeping on his couch." Mikey explained the rest of it nonchalantly. He still couldn't get over how Ray was so sweet to him. Who gave up their beds for a random stranger they met at a bar?

Gerard's head rested on Frank's shoulder. The couple sitting down were lost in their own thoughts of the story Mikey had told them. From what it sounded like Ray wasn't a bad guy.

"You didn't leave your number for him?" Frank asked, realizing Mikey hadn't added many details from the morning after.

Mikey shook his head, hanging his head down ashamedly. "Um...I... I was overthinking things probably." He felt like an idiot not leaving his number for Ray, but he was just letting fate decide what was to happen.

"Okay..." Both ignored whatever reason Mikey had. Gerard continued with a bright smile. "We're happy you found someone, Mikey! Ray sounds like a gentleman for taking care you when he literally could've abandoned you in that bar."

Mikey smiled back at his brother, not getting the opportunity to respond since the door opened. A man with a blood buzz cut entered the room. Mikey saw the DR. BOB BRYAR on the name tag. It made him think of the name tag that was attached to Ray's coat.

When they called him Dr. Bryar, the man simply stated he went by his first name. It made Mikey feel like he was talking to an old friend which made him less nervous. "So, you're the surrogate, correct, Mr. Way?" Bob asked randomly, holding up his clipboard and clicking his pen.

"It's just Mikey, but yes," Mikey replied with a small nod.

"He also happens to be my younger brother." Gerard chimed in, smiling at Mikey who was blushing madly.

Frank decided to say something too. "Also, my brother-in-law," he wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist and pecked his cheek.

Bob groaned as if he was watching some annoyingly cheesy cliche romance movie right in front of him. "God, I hate PDA." Bob's eyes averted to the floor.

Mikey chuckled. "Trust me, it's more gross when it's your own brother." Gerard and Frank were sending teasing looks his way. He shook his head.

Bob scrawled a few things on the paper. "So... I believe it has been cleared that the procedure can be done today, right? Don't want any interruptions." He was going back and forth eyeing Mikey and the couple sitting down.

"Yeah, we're good," Mikey replied, knowing the whole appointment was planned based on his schedule.

Bob nodded. "Okay, sounds good." The door to the room opened and in Alicia came in holding a sterile cup and a hospital gown. Bob pointed at Frank, which Alicia handed him the cup. "You understand what's happening on your part, right?"

Frank held the sterile cup tightly, not wanting to drop it. "Yup." Alicia handed Mikey the hospital gown before edging near the door. This was his cue to go. Frank muttered, "I love you," to Gerard before kissing his lips and heading near the door. "I'll be thinking about you, Gee," the shorter alpha said with a wink.

Gerard rolled his eyes and giggled. Bob sighed and Mikey gagged. "Oh God, he's disgusting!" Mikey shuddered at what Frank could possibly be thinking while he was led away to masturbate. He _knew_ what Frank was thinking about. Everyone did!

"We'll head out so you can put on the hospital gown, Mikey," Bob said as he headed towards the door with Gerard trailing behind. It was only a minute later when Mikey told them they could come back in.

Bob sat down on the swiveling chair in the room while looking up at Mikey. "Now, I just want you to know that after you're inseminated, it's recommended you wait before taking a pregnancy test. Mostly five days at most. I want you to come back after taking the pregnancy test just to be certain. I know it's hard when you get your hopes up and everything, so we want to be a hundred percent sure."

Mikey listened intently. Bob was right. No doubt Frank and Gerard had their hopes up already and so did he. He wanted this to work too. He wouldn't be mad if they had to try again. He agreed that he'd wait before taking a pregnancy test, but he believed Gerard or Frank would be there to make sure everything was going smoothly as Bob explained.

"Your suppressants won't affect the baby at all so remember to keep taking them. Based on your medical history you're not on any medications, so just keep up with your normal routine." Bob advised the younger omega while he stood up with Mikey.

Gerard followed Bob and Mikey as they approached a different room where the procedure would be done. Alicia had come back with the sterile cup and said that Frank was in the waiting room.

"You got this, okay?" Gerard stopped while Bob and Alicia were going over something on the clipboard. Mikey turned to face him with a smile.

Mikey took Gerard's hands when he extended them out for him. He squeezed them tightly. "I want this to work, Gee, I really do. I don't care if I have to be inseminated a hundred times by...Frank's masturbation sperm..."

Gerard released a loud fit of laughter that caused passing nurses to stare at him. Mikey knew what he was laughing at. _Frank_. Even when the shorty wasn't present, he was able to put a smile on his husband's face.

"Thank you, Mikey, for this. Frankie and I are over the moon that you agreed to it. We want this to work too and we're happy you get to be a part of this." Gerard said, pulling his baby brother into a sweet embrace. Mikey hugged back, burying his face in his brother's neck.

Bob cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to break up the moment by the apologetic look on his face. "Everything is ready if you are, Mikey."

"I'll see you after." Gerard said before pecking his brother's forehead and following Alicia out of the back and to the waiting room where Frank was waiting. Mikey watched his brother leave before heading into the room with Bob.

Mikey tried not to think about the whole procedure. He counted the minutes that went by to see if it would be thirty or somewhere over. He could hear Bob and the other nurses in the room assisting with the procedure. He closed his eyes and relaxed while they did what they had to.

He thought of the business card in the pocket of his skinny jeans back in the room. Bob said they would head back over there once it was over so he could get his stuff. Mikey thought about the number he would be adding onto his contact list. He imagined clicking on that number often after all of this was over. Texting and calling Ray. Ray texting and calling him. It sounded cheesy, but he wanted it to be like in those lame romance movies where two people would just text or talk for hours on the phone. Mikey thought it sounded nice.

Ray and he would be able to spend more time together after this. Mikey wanted to. He made a promise to let whatever was supposed to happen. He deeply felt like Ray was supposed to come back in his life. Mikey admitted his attraction towards the alpha, but he wanted to make sure if they started something that he wouldn't end up thinking about Pete like he always did. He didn't want to forget Pete, but he didn't want his former boyfriend haunting him.

It didn't mean Ray and he had to start dating. They could be friends for a while and maybe in time, there would be something more. The omega didn't know what was to happen in the future, but he knew he wouldn't mind figuring it out with the afro haired alpha. He wanted to.

His thoughts about the handsome alpha is what made the time go by faster. The procedure was finished and now the nurses were just checking on him. In minutes, he was led back to the other room where he stripped out of the hospital gown and put on his clothes. He made sure the card was in there before checking for his phone and keys. It felt more important, he knew it sounded stupid.

"I'll see you soon." Bob waved off while Mikey headed towards the doors that would lead him to the waiting room. When he exited, he saw Gerard and Frank.

"Mikey!" The alpha and omega shouted in unison. Other patients in the room sent glared at them. Frank and Gerard embraced Mikey, whispering "thank you" and "I love you" to him. Mikey indulged in it.

"Where are we off to now? Are you going to call you know who?" Gerard asked as they made it into the elevator.

So, he wouldn't forget, Mikey took out his phone and the business card. He searched for Ray's cell and placed it in his phone. There was so much to do right now, but he planned on calling Ray and figuring out what today this week they could meet up. For now, he needed some school things to deal with.

"School. Might as well get my stuff ready." Mikey thought the idea sounded heavenly. He didn't have to worry about his roommate anymore. He would have a bunch of space too. It would remind of when he used to live at home before going off to college.

Gerard and Frank offered to start packing his stuff while he went to speak to his advisor about online classes. When he returned to his dorm, he placed to the both of them that his advisor and the other ladies up front believed that he had gotten pregnant by his boyfriend. He told them that he cleared it up saying that he was a surrogate. The two laughed while Mikey was just relieved that it had worked out.

Now realizing it, it was a pro and con that he couldn't bring so many things in his dorm which worked out for this circumstance. He didn't hang up his band posters since they were back at his old room with his parents. He took everything he found precious back home when he realized Pete wouldn't be sharing a room with him. He didn't trust his new roommate to not accidentally do something. Mikey didn't want to chance it.

It took only four hours for all his stuff to be gone from his section of the room. The mattress and frame stayed and the nightstand, so he didn't have to worry about that. Right after, they were on their back to Gerard's and Frank's home. He had a laptop so he could enter his online courses without difficulty. His advisor gave him that could help if he needed troubleshooting with the online course platform.

Once he was in his new room, he sighed in relief. He didn't even unpack any of his stuff. He just sat down on the bed and took out his phone. The young omega could hear Gerard and Frank talk. They decided to order pizza since today had been eventful and no one felt like cooking. Mikey scrolled down until he saw Ray's number. If he were busy, he could always call back.

"Hello, this is Dr. Raymond Toro, pediatrician at Belleville Memorial Hospital. How may I assist you?" Mikey couldn't stifle the giggles threatening to erupt from him. The alpha sounded so serious, yet so friendly it was too much for him. "Hello?"

Mikey cleared his throat, hoping the other didn't feel like he was being prank called. "You always sound happy, you know that, _Raymond_?"

From the other line, Mikey could hear Ray chuckling. He imagined a sweet smile on the alpha's face. "Well, I just try to live an optimistic life, Michael. There's always a rainbow at the end of every storm."

Mikey shook his head at the alpha's cheerfulness. A little _ray of sunshine_ is something he wouldn't mind in his life, no pun intended. "So um, I was wondering if we could meet up? I wanted to know what time worked with you. My schedule is flexible right now."

The omega imagined Ray looking through his planner if he had one. "Hmm...how about tomorrow? I'm free after one thirty. How does that sound?"

All of his assignments were online, and he had his textbooks with him, so he was good with Ray's response. "That works."

Ray replied. "There's a coffeeshop across the hospital. Nestor’s, I think is what it's called? They have some rather good coffee."

"Not a fan of Starbucks?" Mikey teased the alpha. Every time he found his roommate in his room, he already Starbucks cup with him.

Ray guffawed loudly. "If I were to treat you to something expensive, I'd rather it be grub than an overcrowded place where people are all on their phones using up the free Wi-Fi." It was Mikey's turn to laugh.

"Agree." Mikey answered. He could hear footfalls. His guess was the food was here, but he wanted to continue talking to Ray. Then again, they would catch up throughout messages or tomorrow. "I'm not holding you up, am I?" He recalled Ray saying something similar earlier when Alicia was waiting for them.

Ray groaned disappointedly. "Unfortunately, I do have patients I can see crowding the room. We're in the colder seasons now. Flu season is around."

"Hope no one throws up one you." Ray did happen to be a pediatrician so he supposed it wouldn't be something he'd groan and moan about. He dealt with sick kids every day.

Ray hummed. "Thank you. I know you're wishing me good luck, but I hope the universe doesn't see it as you jinxing me."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ray." Mikey responded softly, not wanting to hang up, but neither of them had a choice. He would like to think that Ray didn't want to hang up either.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Mikey. Bye." Mikey waited for the alpha to hang up first before doing the same. He placed his cell on the black nightstand next to the bed. He eyeballed his stuff and knew he would have to get his laptop out for school tomorrow. It wasn't late and he could even do it after eating unless Gerard and Frank convinced him to watch a movie marathon with them.

Mikey smirked, _yeah, it can wait tomorrow morning_. The omega exited his room, turning off the light before entering the kitchen where Gerard and Frank were waiting for him.

While they were sitting at the dining table eating, Gerard had consisted a list of things that would need to be shopped for. Frank had a say in the list too (being a healthy vegetarian) wanted an input on Mikey's diet. The omega didn't mind as he devoured his pizza, watching the couple. He could care less of what they bought.

Gerard's eyes widened while he turned to Frank who was munching on his veggie pizza. "Oh, we can't forget the tests! Mikes doesn't need to do anything until at least five days, but it'll be nice to have them when the time comes." Frank nodded before finishing his second slice.

"Did you call Ray?" Mikey nearly choked on his Coke Zero when he heard the question come out of Frank's mouth. He could see both looking at him with interest.

Mikey set his glass down. "Yeah. We're gonna meet up for coffee tomorrow near the hospital."

Gerard had erased something off the list while Frank was fidgeting with the loose hem of his right sleeve of his black hoodie when he opened his mouth a second time. "Just wondering, Mikey, but how do you think Ray will feel knowing his boyfriend is carrying another alpha's baby?" Gerard even paused when hearing his husband's question.

The younger omega stopped what he was doing too. He hadn't taken it into consideration. No doubt the afro haired alpha would wonder what he was doing in that specific part of the hospital with a couple. Mikey was going to have to break it to him at some point. He supposed rather tomorrow than when the baby bump begins to show. Based on Frank's words, it would sound like they were referring to the likelihood that Ray would want to be in a relationship with him. It made the tip of his ears pink.

"I-I don't know..." Even if they did end up dating as time passed by, there wasn't anything Ray could say about his choices, not that he got the vibe that Ray was the stereotypical possessive, controlling alpha type. Mikey couldn't picture it. If that happened to be the case, there would be a needed discussion that would result in heartbreak. "I hope he doesn't have an issue with it, but if he does it doesn't matter." It wouldn't, even if Ray happened to be his destined alpha. Mikey promised to do this, and he wasn't backing down for anyone.

Frank smiled at the omega's response, leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder. Mikey watched his brother playfully flick Frank's forehead, earning a wince and pout from his short alpha husband. Frank would never tell Gerard what to do - he loved him too much to want to control him. Everyone deserved someone like Frank and Mikey believed that Ray was similar. If Ray was the alpha asshole type, Mikey felt like those true colors would have shown by now. They hadn't even when Mikey was too drunk to protest when he was being hauled into a stranger's apartment.

The couple did persuade him into a horror movie marathon. Frank promised that no one was going to mess with his lovely omegas since he was the "toughest son of a bitch out there." Frank chose The Exorcist which Mikey didn't mind. Like Frank, he preferred horror movies too. Gerard not so much. During most of the time, he was hiding behind the blanket covering the three of them.

Right when the priests entered Regan's room, Mikey scoffed, turning to Frank. "How the hell are you supposed to protect Gee and I against a fucking demon, Frank? I thought you were the toughest S.O.B out there?" Gerard was looking down at his lap, tuning out the scene happening on the television.

"If I can't fight whatever the hell is trying to kill us, I'll call a damn priest, okay, Mikes?" Frank assured the younger omega, snuggling closer to Gerard who was being tortured by the film they were watching. Thank God it wasn't Halloween yet or else Gerard would feel more spooked. Mikey knew that if Frank wasn't trick-or-treating or handing out candy to kids, he was binge-watching his favorite horror movies.

Mikey shook his head with crossed arms. "What if you're fucking possessed Frank, huh?" Frank only snickered while Gerard's eyes widened like an owl's. "If you get possessed, I'm leaving your ass here!"

Frank turned to him with a wide grin. "I would hope you would, Mikes. Don't forget to take Gee though. Mini Iero needs a parent and at least he'll have his uncle and mother in his life."

Gerard tilted his head sending his husband a what-the-fuck look. "First, why do you think it's going to be a _he_? And second, he or she will have grandparents too, Frankie."

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. The kid ain't here yet, but I feel like we should already be prepared for everything to come. The nursery, a name...all that shit."

"Are you guys gonna to want to know the gender or keep it as a surprise?" Mikey wondered aloud. If he wanted to, he could ask Bob to tell him and keep it a secret from the couple. Nah, he would probably forget.

The conversation was a good distraction from Gerard, so he didn't need to keep hiding behind the covers. He smiled at Frank and Mikey could swear they were communicating with looks. Mikey could do that with his brother at times too since they were so close. Gerard turned back to Mikey, "We'll let it be a surprise. We don't need to paint the nursery pink or blue." Mikey was grateful to hear that Gerard would be involved in the painting of the baby's room. It went without saying though. He knew Gerard would add appropriate things to the nursery, nothing too overboard - something _perfect_ for the infant to come.

There was a comfortable silence that lingered right after. Mikey continued watching the movie while Gerard hid in Frank's chest as the couple snuggled closer and tighter. Once the second movie they chose, The Ring, was finished, Mikey was greeted by the sight of Frank's and Gerard's sleeping forms. Although being taller, Gerard was being held securely by Frank who snored softly with his lips slightly parted. Gerard was wearing Frank's Death Spells black hoodie (he knew this because it said FRANK IERO in large white letters on the back) with the hood covering his head. Doing the couple a favor, Mikey turned off the television and made sure the lights were off and the doors were locked. If something happened, Frank's alpha ears would pick it up. He left the couple there on their couch while he made it back to his room. It was only eleven o'clock and he hoped slumber would take over his body. The excitement from seeing Ray tomorrow would play a major part in whether he would get any sleep. He would hate to look like shit though with bags under his eyes and his face looking like he hasn't slept in decades.

Mikey closed his eyes, letting fate decide if he would sleep or not.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

All his assignments were due before midnight and when it came to sending it to the teacher (for example English), he had to send an email with the attached document. His teachers would be made aware that he was doing online classes now by his advisor. Luckily, he wasn't waking up early to head to class since he woke up an hour after he would have been scheduled to wake up. It would be a long time before he could see Ray, but he let the joy warm him up while he got up and said hello the world. He could hear clanking from the other room meaning Gerard or Frank were up cooking breakfast. The young omega rubbed at his eyes, glaring at the peaking sunlight that woke him up. Either one of them would have come in to wake him either way.

The younger omega grabbed his glasses where he rested them on the nightstand and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom just across from his room. He got to use the guest bathroom as his own since there was one in the master bedroom. He wondered if either of them ended up waking up during the night to head on their bed than sleeping on the couch.

Knowing how lazy Gerard got when he was tired, Mikey believed that they might have slept in the living room all throughout the night.

After doing his usual morning routine, the omega headed into the kitchen, pulling at his Iron Maiden hoodie he sometimes used as a nightshirt. Gerard's back was facing him while he cooked. Mikey searched for his short alpha brother-in-law but couldn't spot Frank.

"Morning, Gee." Mikey greeted his brother, causing Gerard to spin around to face the younger.

Gerard greeted back, holding out a plate for his younger brother. "Hey Mikes. How'd you sleep? Hopefully not plagued by the damn horror movies."

 _He must be referring to himself_ , Mikey thought devilishly. "I slept well." He took a seat at the dining room while Gerard got his own and sat across from him. "Where's your midget husband?" His eyes searched for his brother-in-law while he turned around.

"He insisted on going shopping this early. Afterwards, I have to head to work, but Matt is going to come over today along with some other friends of Frank's." Gerard explained, heading back to the kitchen to get two glasses of orange juice.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Are they going to be rocking it on in the basement?" He remembered when Gerard lived in their basement for a long time. Mikey hated going in there since it was always a mess.

"Our basement is officially Frank's studio. His friends come over all the time rehearsing. Frank will be here so they're not going to even _think_ about trying anything."

Mikey shuddered at the thought, but he refused to go further into it. "I'll be here until I head out to meet Ray, okay? I'll let Frank and you know when I leave, when I get there and when I come back." Gerard would have asked him to do it either way. The older omega gave him an approving look and continued eating.

Once they were finished with breakfast, Mikey stayed in the living room so he could see his brother off. He also wanted to help Frank when he arrived too with the groceries. He felt like he should help them out since he felt like a freeloader in their home. Then again, he was going to endure weird ass cravings and mood swings for them so there was that.

"I love you and I'll see you later, okay? Call me if you need anything. Or yell out Frank's name, he'll hear you." Gerard said while he grabbed his messenger bag and embraced his brother.

Mikey hugged back and whispered, "I'll be fine, be careful when driving to work." He watched his older brother leave the house. Mikey continued watching whatever was on the TV without any care about what was actually playing.

It was about five minutes after Gerard left when Mikey felt extremely bored. He was so bored that even doing schoolwork sounded like the right thing to do. With part of his mind begging him to milk his free time, the omega got up from his place on the couch and snatched his laptop and backpack and headed back into the living room. Once Frank's friends came over, he could do his work in his room.

Mikey was ten minutes into his work when he heard a car pull in the driveway. He set his stuff right next to him. When he opened the front door, he saw Frank attempting to carry bags everything he purchased. Frank waved at him when he saw the omega approach him.

"You're gonna fall over if you carry all of that, Frank," Mikey sighed before helping his brother-in-law who shrugged and went inside. Back and forth, both grabbed things until Frank was the last one and locked the car.

Mikey felt like being a helpful omega, so he assisted Frank in putting all the groceries away. Once he got to the last bag, he realized none of it was food. The box of pregnancy tests was in there, including some other pregnancy stuff like lotions and pillows that Mikey felt like someone rated on their blog or something.

"Gee told you about my friends coming over?" Frank questioned when he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. When he earned a small nod from the omega, he relaxed. "You know, they're cool dudes, but they're alphas and you're an unmated omega, so..."

Mikey snorted. "I get it, Frank. I appreciate Gee and you looking out for me." They always were even when he didn't realize it.

"You're family, Mikey, of course we'd do it." Frank stated, heading over to pat Mikey's shoulder. "I'm gonna get the basement ready. You gonna be working?"

Mikey nodded. "I was going to head to my room. Ton more space, less distractions." Frank nodded at that before exiting the room to head to the basement. The omega grabbed his things and went to his room.

While Mikey was working, he heard the notifications bell ring on his phone. After he submitted an assignment, he felt like he could take a minute break and see who was messaging him. He blushed when he noticed Ray's name pop up. He snatched his phone from the nightstand and skimmed through the message.

**RAY: "Without enthusiasm then what we've surrounded ourselves with become worthless."**

Mikey squinted at the message. With his head cocked, Mikey wondered what the meaning of the message was. Since it was so random, he found himself bursting into laughter. Was Ray feeling inspired today and wanted to motivate him too?

**MIKEY: Feelin inspired, Ray? Is that ur own quote?**

It didn't take a minute when Mikey saw a response pop up from the alpha.

**RAY: Lol my friend downloaded this quote app on my phone. He mocked me for my optimism**

Mikey shook his head with a wide smile on his face. He typed back a reply.

**MIKEY: So in vengeance, he downloaded a quote generator? Somethin tells me that u weren't affected by that**

**RAY: I think he tried justifying his revenge by saying he was able to get in my phone and tamper with it. Should of just changed the names of all my contacts**

**MIKEY: Or send all ur nudes 2 ur family**

**RAY: Lol yeah that would've worked perfectly if I actually took scandalous pics of myself**

Mikey winced when he thought of an old memory. Once upon a time, Pete had taken pictures of himself and even sent them to him. Mikey remembered blushing madly at the pictures on his phone. Pete was just the type that flaunted what he had confidently. Mikey recalled seeing the shirtless photos Pete would take and upload them on his Instagram. Mikey would just roll his eyes and chuckle, especially when he was there seeing it be done.

He went back to Ray, not wanting to think about Pete.

**MIKEY: R u such a good pediatrician they let u text while ur seeing patients?**

**RAY: I wish! But nah, I have a 5 min break**

Mikey smirked.

**MIKEY: And u decided 2 use ur 5 min 2 text me?**

**RAY: Well who else would I text, Mikeyway? :-)**

Mikey couldn't deny the warmth he felt when reading that message. He felt dumb being affected by such a simple, sweet response. It would be nice to think that all Ray had on his mind was him. Mikey felt special.

**RAY: You still there? I didn't make things weird, did I?**

Mikey typed out an answer instantly. The last thing Ray's words made him feel were weird or uncomfortable. He knew he would be smiling for a good portion of the day until he met up with Ray, smiling gleefully for a whole different reason.

**MIKEY: Oh don't wrry bout it. My brother was callin me**

**RAY: I'm guessing your brother was with you yesterday? Or not...?**

**MIKEY: Yeah, that was him and his husband. I'll xplain l8r**

**RAY: Sounds good. My break is over but I can't wait to see you again, Mikey**

Mikey tried to ignore how his sudden rapidly beating heart. He was excited too. If only time would go by faster than neither of them would have to wait.

**MIKEY: I'm excited 2. See u l8r?**

**RAY: Yeah :)**

The texting ended although he wished it could have continued. Once it was time, Mikey wouldn't have to miss the alpha. He would get to see him in the flesh rather than messaging. Still, Mikey knew those were Ray's words - his personality just radiated from him like heat emitting from a fire.

It was an hour later when Mikey heard the front door open and caught a thick whiff of alpha. He could hear Frank's voice amongst other male voices. Mikey ignored it while he continued working. It was twelve o'clock when he decided to head to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He shook his head to the beat coming from the basement. Mikey knew Frank was always playing something he would make into a masterpiece. It was awesome seeing that passion the alpha had.

The young omega debated on eating in silence at the dining table or on the couch where he could watch something. Mikey chose the couch and turned on some random channel, not paying attention to what was on the screen. Luckily, he never got the chance to run into Frank's alpha friends since they were hauled up in the basement by the time he was finished with his lunch.

Mikey submitted another assignment before deciding it was better, he got ready. He was still in his hoodie and pajamas. He turned off his laptop before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. He made sure to send Frank a text that he was heading into the shower so his alpha friends wouldn't accidentally barge in there. He received an "ok" before heading in.

His fifteen-minute shower ended, and he was getting dressed. Mikey remembered all the bands Ray brought up when they talked. There wasn't one band Mikey could think of that Ray brought up that he didn't listen to. The Misfits t-shirt Frank got him one year for his birthday was looking fabulous on his skinny body. Mikey always had a pair of black skinny jeans since you couldn't go wrong with them. He grabbed his fingerless gloves Frank got him three Christmases ago. His hair was still wet, so he wouldn't put his beanie on yet. There wasn't a hairdryer in the bathroom, so his hair would just have to air-dry for now.

Belleville Memorial wasn't far at all, so Mikey had time to spare. He dried his hair a bit more to make the process go by. He headed back into his room with his nightclothes to place in the hamper. His laptop was already off, so he decided to distract himself with something else. His eyes landed on his bass that was put away in its black case with some band pins he got from Hot Topic.

He unzipped the case and grabbed his amp from the corner to plug in his sparkling silver bass. Music class would be different now that he was staying home doing school. It was okay though. This had to be a change and he didn't mind it. His music teacher knew he loved his bass too much to not play it. He was too lost in playing some notes when he noticed the time had gone by. After putting away the bass, he instantly sent Frank a message before heading out. He smiled when he received an instant reply while he grabbed his keys and phone.

Mikey was thankful the hospital wasn't too far away even if it wasn't his destination. It took less than a minute to spot Nestor's. From the outside the coffeeshop was a small, painted a chocolate brown with lightly tinted windows. The moniker, Nestor's, was in white cursive with a little white coffee mug right next to it with a little steam above the mug. There were even tables outside where some people were sitting underneath the black umbrellas while enjoying their beverages.

He texted Ray that he was at the coffeeshop after finding a pot in the parking lot. He didn't mind that he was a few minutes early, but he would rather be early than late. Mikey was typically an early riser which never say well with Gerard (or Frank, he found out later). Mikey believed his baby niece of nephew might change that once they "conceived."

Once he entered the coffeeshop he was greeted by the delicious scent of coffee and sweet pastries. There were circular tables and even some booths inside of the building. The beverages and treats were written out on a large rectangular chalkboard. While he was debating whether to enter the line or not, he felt his phone vibrate in his right hand. He opened the message sent by Ray.

**RAY: Cool. Meet you there, go ahead and order something for yourself ;)**

With permission granted, the omega grinned while he texted back a "<3" to the alpha before stepping right behind a girl with a unicorn backpack that he was falling in love with. He eyeballed the menu, fighting over whether to order coffee or hot chocolate. It was that time of the year when he switched his routine coffee for something sweeter. Once it was his turn he went for a hot chocolate and picked a seat right after. He chose a small table near the large lightly tinted windows.

Instead of waiting for someone to call out his name, a blonde waitress with a nametag that said KRISTIN, came over to him with a tray. "Here's your hot chocolate!" Kristin took the mug and placed it on the table in front of Mikey. She eyed the empty chair across from Mikey. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Mikey held the mug in his hands and nodded. "He should be here soon. He's just across the street." Kristin grinned and Mikey felt like she was resisting from wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. It reminded him of Gerard and Frank when he was explaining who Ray was. Kristin simply said "alrighty" cheerfully before sauntering back to the front.

Before taking a sip of his hot beverage, he placed the mug down and fished his phone out of his pocket. Remembering and keeping his promise, he texted Frank telling him he arrived at the place where he was meeting Ray. His friends and he must be on a break since Frank sent a reply.

**FRANK: tell** **frofro** **Gee and I say hi (•̀ᴗ-)**

Mikey shook his head and sent an "ok" back, being at wat with himself on whether he was going to deliver Frank's message. Once Ray met his family, he would understand how weird Mikey found them. It only made sense since he was no normal person for certain. He didn't mind though. Neither did Gerard or Frank. He knew Ray would love the couple due to their colorful personalities.

The omega was too busy savoring his sweet drink that he did not notice when the coffeeshop door opened and in came a special afro haired alpha. Those brown eyes skimmed the room to find the lucky one he was searching for. Ray's eyes settled on the distracted omega near the window.

"Mikey!" Ray hollered at the omega who glanced up. The alpha smiled seeing Mikey's face redden when he smiled back embarrassedly. Ray made his way over to the table, not noticing the waitress Kristin smiling while heading over to the table.

Mikey placed his mug on the table. "Hello Dr. Toro," he greeted the alpha jokingly. He was trying to compose himself after blushing madly when Ray called out to him. His eyes caught sight of what the alpha was wearing. It would make sense that he would bring an extra pair of clothes to work. The alpha lacked the dress slacks, white button-down shirt and black-tie Mikey remembered from yesterday. Ray was dressed in an ash gray sweatshirt and casual jeans.

The omega could swear on his life that Ray looked handsome no matter what he may be wearing.

Ray chuckled at the way Mikey addressed him. "When I'm off work, I'm no doctor, Mikey. Just a movie and music buff." He took the seat across from the omega.

Kristin chirped. "Hello! What may I get you?" She smiled at Ray while her eyes went back and forth from the alpha to the omega.

"I'll have what he ordered." Ray responded with an appreciative smile towards Kristin. The cheery waitress nodded merrily before skipping back to the counter. Ray removed his messenger bag and properly placed it behind his chair. "How's your day been?"

Mikey cleared his throat to prevent himself from getting lost in Ray's eyes. "Pretty good. It's different taking my classes online, but it's not the worst thing in the world." He picked up his mug to take a whiff of the chocolate sweetness in his cup before taking a sip.

Ray quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you need to take your classes online?" Kristin came right back and placed the mug in front of Ray, "thank you," the alpha told the waitress. He picked up the mug to warm his big hands. "Uh...if you don't mind me asking?"

Mikey recalled he planned on telling Ray all about him being a surrogate for Gerard and Frank. It would be best to get this off his chest. Besides, there wouldn't be another right time, especially if he was attracted to Ray and was considering a more than friend relationship.

It wouldn't be fair to not tell Ray. At one point they would be discussing past relationships too and the omega would have to open Pandora's Box which happened to be Pete to him. It was one of the bumps in the road they would have to cross when the time came.

"Uh...yeah, that's fine," Mikey blinked and stared speechlessly. How did you tell someone that you were interested in that you were going to be pregnant in a few days? "The two guys with me yesterday were my brother, Gerard, and Frank, his husband..."

Ray nodded with lit eyes. "Yes, I remember you mentioned that." The alpha took a sip from his mug, his ends of his mouth tugging to a smile. Mikey gawked at him. Ray looked impressed at the omega. "Hot chocolate. Good choice." Mikey flushed at the approval of Ray.

"Well, Gerard is an omega like me, but he can't have kids," Mikey began, tapping on the side of his mug absentmindedly. "They both wanted kids a lot. They've both done their research too. Adoption can take years, but they did think about it."

Ray frowned. "It can," he agreed knowingly with a small nod. "I have two friends who have been waiting a while for their turn," Ray's head hung low while he pouted at his mug. He tilted his head in deep thought. "They've been waiting for...six years, I believe."

Mikey goggled at Ray holding an outspread hand over his mouth. He didn't doubt that Ray's friends were bad people that would result in becoming the worst parents in the world. Mikey felt sympathy for those waiting so long to hear they could adopt a baby. He imagined all the children waiting for a family though - aging and being without a family. It was dreadful for the child and to be parents.

Ray sighed, a bright smile back on his face. "They're happy though." His eyes scanned the coffeehouse and made their way back on the omega across from him. "Some people might prefer different methods though which is fine." At least he could cross off the fact that the alpha might be against surrogacy.

"They asked me to be their surrogate." It was like ripping off a Band-Aid. He didn't feel shamefaced, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to say all the right things to Ray. What was this alpha doing to him? "I think you can guess what my response was."

Mikey was waiting for the bullets to come flying and tearing him to pieces. Frank had brought up a good question yesterday on whether Ray would be okay with this. They weren't even dating, but alphas were naturally possessive. Mikey stopped thinking about how hot Ray would be to be possessive over him - Pete had gone through that phase too. Although his mate was Gerard, Frank was protective over Mikey too. Frank's overprotecting demeanor existing because Mikey was family. The young omega thought it was sweet of his tattooed brother-in-law.

The silence worried him. He was waiting for the punch, but nothing came. Mikey even avoided eye contact by looking at anywhere but the alpha across from him. He took a sip from his mug.

"I think it's awesome that you agreed to that, Mikey." The omega choked on his drink earning a fit of harsh coughs. Ray leaned forward to pat Mikey's back. "You okay?" Mikey nodded rapidly, chagrined by his choking fit. Ray sighed in relief. "Was it something I said?" The alpha asked jokingly.

Mikey placed his mug down, sending it daggers. He glanced up at Ray. "Uh, never mind that," he would rather the alpha forgot about that embarrassing scene. Mikey cocked his head. "You don't...find that weird that I'm having my brother's and brother-in-law's kid? That I'll be pregnant... _soon_?"

Ray shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see the problem," he answered genuinely. "You're doing something good for them. They're trusting you with carrying their child, which is a lot. You're giving them hope for that happiness they're seeking. I think you're incredible for wanting to do something so selfless." Mikey's face went as red as a tomato hearing the alpha's compliment.

Mikey felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Not only had he told Ray about him being a surrogate, but the alpha didn't have a problem with it. It's like perfection was sitting right there in front of him in the flesh. How could he ever think Ray would have an issue with this? They were still strangers to each other, but Mikey remembered the first time they met. Ray was astounding himself.

"Who's your doctor?" Mikey felt guilty for zoning out for a split second. Ray was being patient. Mikey wasn't slow, he just spaced out more than once.

Mikey responded. "Bob Bryar." A smile tugged at his lips when he reminisced the doctor. Bob was amusing since he was grossed out by Gerard and Frank's PDA which Mikey could agree with - but that was because that was his brother and best friend. Bob likely hated PDA in general.

Ray guffawed. Mikey giggled hearing the alpha's loud laugh. It reminded him of when Gerard released his high pitch giggles. "That's my friend that downloaded the random quote generator on my phone!"

"I can imagine him doing that." Mikey could tell the doctor had a dry sense of humor. At least he didn't have to worry about awkwardness when it came to Bob.

"I'm hoping the procedure went well?" Ray doted. Mikey wanted to tell the alpha not to worry about it, but the fact that Ray was being caring (like he had from the beginning) made the omega's heart swell. Mikey nodded. "Good, good. I'd imagine he'd be serious about that. He's just a serious guy."

Yeah, Bob was far from the enthusiastic, positive type unlike Ray who was a pocketful of sunshine.

"We should have a Star Wars marathon together." Ray announced abruptly. "Due to our love of the sci-fi greatness, I think it'd be fun."

Mikey didn't need to be asked twice. "Hell yeah! I'm in." He enjoyed watching Star Wars with Gerard and Frank too, but he was the third wheel. If he were with Ray, it would just be the both of them. He realized there was a sudden confidence in him. Had it been that he knew Ray liked him equally? Maybe because it felt like he had a shot with this man?

Kristin came back to ask if they needed anything else. There were no plans either of them had, so they had a refill of hot chocolate. Mikey noticed they were able to make conversation like they had when they first met. The discussions were always interesting - as if Star Wars were boring. They went back to talking about bands they loved and have listened to for a long time.

There were random inputs here and there that Mikey loved. He found out Ray was part Puerto-Rican and in return Ray learned Mikey had Italian in his blood. The omega once again felt comfortable and _right_ being with the alpha. He didn't want it to end, but reality always ruined lovely moments such as the ones he was creating with Ray.

It was around three o'clock when they both stepped out of the coffeehouse with smiles on their faces. Mikey was about to pull out his phone when Ray placed his hand on Mikey's face, softly caressing the omega. Mikey glanced up with his sparkling eyes, his heart racing. The omega wanted to feel those big kissable lips again, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He could see Ray's identical desire, but he was at war with himself over something.

"So...do you find me intriguing?" Ray quizzed with a small smirk. Mikey would have answered with a kiss, but the alpha deserved any type of answer. If he were wanting something verbal, Mikey would give it to him.

Mikey leaned closer. "I found you intriguing the first time we met." It wasn't a lie. Ray had been interesting ever since they began talking like they had known each other for so long. It amazed Mikey how quick it was for them to connect.

Ray grinned victoriously, his hand remaining on the omega's face. "I was hoping that we could have dinner together for our first date."

Mikey pouted. "I thought our first date was at Nestor's." He would have preferred that since their next hangout would be their second date.

"I would like to spoil you, Mikey," Ray admitted without hesitation. "Besides, we were just meeting up to catch up this time around. This was a friendlier atmosphere."

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Spoil me? _Typical_ alpha." Teasingly, he stepped away from the alpha and even turned away. He smirked when he felt Ray grab his wrist and gently bring him towards him. Their faces were close once more, lips ghosting over each other. "What atmosphere were you considering for our first date?"

"Romantic." Ray answered frankly. His own eyes were set on Mikey's lips. The alpha's own arousal cashing him to run his tongue over his lips.

Mikey moved his hands to fall on Ray's chest with the alpha's big hands still wrapped around his wrists. "Too bad that'll be our first date since I don't kiss until the second one," he teased.

Ray flashed his teeth at the Mikey's words. "Then what are we supposed to consider our first meeting?" The alpha bust a gut seeing the omega bow his head sheepishly. "Cause if I recall, we had some serious make out sessions that aren't as innocent as a peck on the cheek."

" _Fine_." Mikey rolled his eyes. Ray opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the omega's lips. It wasn't long or passionate. Mikey pulled away a few seconds after - the peck being sweet and simple. Still, it was an extraordinary feeling no matter how long the kiss was.

Ray stood there without words. He even leaned forward when Mikey withdrew from the kiss. The alpha recovered when Mikey placed one hand on Ray's neck. "So, when do I get to meet Gerard and Frank?"

Mikey cringed. At least it wasn't his parents Ray would need to meet anytime soon. He imagined his mom would pull out the photo albums and present them to Ray. Nope. He would rather Gerard tell Ray stories of him being stupid like placing a fork in the toaster that no one could get over.

"They'd love you, especially Frank since he plays guitar and has his own band." Mikey responded. They both were enthusiastic to hear that he was interested in someone. He could only hope they wouldn't scare his gorgeous, warm-hearted alpha.

"I'd love to meet -" Ray was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He stole one glance at it and winced.

Mikey knew exactly what that meant. Ray was a doctor. "Time to go save kids from germs?"

Ray cackled and put his phone away. "I guess I'll have to wait to see your lovely face until next time." Mikey bit down hard on his lip to not smile idiotically. "We'll go over the next date?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied before pecking Ray on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." Ray nodded before heading towards the hospital. Mikey watched the alpha with a bright smile. He couldn't wait to tell Gerard and Frank the good news.

He was elated for whatever was to come his way.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"He was A-OK with it?" It made sense that Mikey would end up having to tell Gerard and Frank all about his date with Ray. Out of everything that could have been discussed, their main focus was on whether or not Ray approved of him being a surrogate. 

Mikey nodded. "He thought it was awesome of me to accept something like that. He said I was a good brother for doing it." He let his head hang so Frank wouldn't notice his reddened face. The simplest compliments from Ray made him blush. 

"We need to celebrate!" Gerard cheered while clapping his hands excitedly. 

Frank nodded in agreement and gave a little shrug. "I say another horror movie marathon." He wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "You can snuggle with me when you get frightened, babe." 

Mikey chuckled watching his brother and brother-in-law. "I'm thankful that Ray is on board with this. Now, we just need to be prepared for hopefully the good news to come in a few days." They were all anticipating for that news that they could not wait for one pregnancy test to tell them. 

"Imagine being pregnant when you're on a date with Ray." Frank said with a chuckle. Gerard lightly smacked him. Frank kissed his husband's cheek. "I'm going to get the popcorn, you guys pick the movie!" The short alpha exited the room and headed to the kitchen. 

Gerard approached Mikey and embraced him. "I'm so happy for you, Mikey. Frank and I are. We have been hoping for the day when you know...you can be happy with someone again." 

Letting go of Pete was hard, Mikey could admit. Even to a certain point, the omega knew he hasn't yet. He tried not to think about the fact that his heart has somehow a little bit of Pete left. He kept reminding himself to stop thinking about his ex. He didn't want to think about Pete anymore. It felt like a cycle. He told himself to stop and instantly something randomly just reminded him of his ex. Mikey didn't want to be with Pete - they weren't supposed to be together. They weren't. 

Mikey had to stop thinking about Pete for Ray. Who wants to be with someone who is thinking about their ex? 

"I know." Mikey hugged his brother back. His parents, Gerard and Frank have been hoping for that time when he would love again. Mikey can't predict the future, but he knew he had strong feelings for the afro-haired alpha. Mikey pulled away from Gerard. "I really like Ray even though we've just been on one date." 

Gerard arched an eyebrow. "You guys made out a ton the first time you met apparently." The older Way sent his brother an amused smile. "Did you guys make out some more this time around?" 

"Uh, none of your business." Mikey could not say that without blushing. "We talked about all sorts of things. We have some great conversations actually."

Gerard wriggled his eyebrows. "Should we expecting a marriage proposal from Ray anytime soon?"

Mikey gently smacked his brother while they headed towards the couch. Gerard put The Gate on while Frank entered the room with a bowl of popcorn. Mikey made a mental note to suggest The Gate to Ray - it might be something he would like since they both mentioned liking horror films.

Mikey was just happy for the next time he would see the alpha. 

~~~

  
The box of pregnancy tests were already purchased and waiting to be used in the shared bathroom. Bob said that he should wait at least five days before he took one of the tests. It was hard not being tempted to use one though. He wanted to go out whether or not he was carrying his little niece or nephew. He wanted to see that little pink plus after using one or all the pregnancy sticks. 

Frank and Gerard were aware of how eager he was to know. The alpha and omega had to remind Mikey to take his suppressants since the young omega was just waiting for time to go by. They were all excited for the time where they would find out if whether Mikey was pregnant or not.

Five days went days by and Mikey counted all of them to make sure he followed Bob's instructions. Throughout the time of waiting, he was distracted with Ray's calls and messages. Ray had a busy schedule, so they had to wait before they could plan another date which Mikey was excited for.

He noticed that when he wasn't thinking about him being pregnant, his family or school, all he could think about was the alpha. Mikey wished he could spend more time with Ray. Even sometimes, he let his mind wander further to the future.

After he gave Frank and Gerard their baby, Ray and he could date. Maybe one day they would get married. Perhaps later on, they would have their own kids. Mikey could imagine waking up and going to sleep right next to Ray.

Still, he had to live in the present right now and just imagine the future and what it could be.

~~~

  
Five minutes had passed and the alarm on his phone blared loudly. Mikey gulped hardly and got off the edge of the bed and exited his bedroom. Frank and Gerard had gone off to run some errands. He wanted to know and if he had good news, he could surprise them. They would love the news and wouldn't care whether or not they were there to wait as his urine was being read by a stick.

With clenched fists, Mikey entered the bathroom and eyeballed the pregnancy test. Finally, he was right in front of the sink counter and was looking down at the test. There it was staring right back at him.

The little pink plus.

Mikey placed his hands over his mouth and gasped. There was no way his mind could be playing tricks on him. He couldn't be imagining that the test was positive. He was pregnant. He would be having Frank and Gerard's baby. In nine months, he would bring his niece or nephew into this world. He couldn't have been hallucinating.

The young omega removed his hands and took the pregnancy stick and held it to examine it. He blinked a few times and even after when he noticed the pink plus was still there, he wasn't completely convinced. Even after he used multiple pregnancy tests (Frank had bought a ton), he still couldn't believe it. 

Tears rushed to his eyes and he placed a hand on his flat stomach. "I'm gonna be an uncle." Mikey whispered when he looked at himself in the mirror. He had some very good news to deliver to Frank and Gerard.

Speak of the devils, Mikey heard the front door open. He was still in the bathroom, six pregnancy sticks resting on the counter. He was still astonished by the fact that it had worked. He had hope it would, but he was worried it wouldn't have worked the first try. He thought of the possiblity that they would have to keep trying and now they knew they didn't.

Mikey was going to give Frank and Gerard the baby they deserved.

"Mikey! We're back!" Gerard shouted from the other room. With a wide smile on his face, the young omega took one of the pregnancy tests and slowly exited the bathroom. Real quick, he dug for something in his bedroom and headed back out. He would have stuck to his typical poker face, but how could he not express his joy for the news he just got? Frank and Gerard were going to be over the moon.

"Frankie thought of the great idea of adding to our horror collection." Gerard began, looking into the bag he had placed on the couch.

Frank eyed his husband and pointed at the bag. "Gee, you know no matter what if you ever get scared you have me to hold onto," the alpha said as if that was supposed to make things better.

"I know you'll love the new movies, Mike-" Gerard had turned to look at his brother. When he noticed Gerard hadn't said anything, Frank turned to Mikey.

Mikey was approaching them with a bright smile and a small white canvas. There were little ash grey baby footprints in the center while right below in black paint it said, "We're expecting." Mikey had worked on in it after his date with Ray at Nestor's. Since Ray had no problem with him being a surrogate, Mikey felt inspired to do something special for Frank and Gerard when they got the good news.

He might be the one carrying the baby, but it was Frank and Gerard's. _They_ were the ones expecting a bundle of joy, not him.

Mikey watched the couple just stare at him. He could see tears forming in Gerard's eyes as the older omega placed a hand over his mouth in shock. Frank took a few steps closer, he too was lost in the news his brother-in-law was giving him.

"Oh my god, is it...is it true?" Gerard had found his words finally and removed his hand from his mouth.

Mikey giggled and nodded, taking a few steps closer. He fished out one of the pregnancy sticks from his pocket and held it out with one hand. "I tried like six of them. They all say the same thing." His bright smile told the couple what result Mikey kept getting.

"Oh my god!" Gerard cried and was engulfed by a hug from Frank. "We're going to be parents, Frankie, can you...can you believe it?"

Frank chuckled. "I'm gonna be a daddy and you'll be a mommy, Gee. It's...it's amazing!" Mikey could hear Frank's voice crack - he was just as thrilled by this news.

Gerard pecked Frank's lips before approaching his brother with his husband right behind him. "Did you just find out?"

Mikey nodded. "Once it said yes the first time, I couldn't believe it so I kept trying. I'm going to have a little niece or nephew."

"Oh Mikey." Gerard embraced his brother while tears of joy cascaded down his face. Frank joined the hug too, just as joyous about the news. "This is wonderful news..."

Mikey was the first one to pull away from them. "I guess you guys are gonna have to start decorating the nursery and begin thinking of names for _Mini Iero_."

"We gotta tell eveyone and celebrate!" Frank announced loudly. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and chuckled at Frank's enthusiasm. He was just as happy as his husband. When Frank left the room, Gerard turned towards his brother.

"Mikey, this...we can't thank you enough for this. We can never repay you for this chance you've given us." Gerard sniffled while he wiped away at his tear-stained cheeks.

"You guys don't need to, Gee. I wanted to do this, to give you guys the chance to have a baby. I know adoption isn't always the easiest process, so you went with what was. You guys deserve this. I'm just happy it's all working out." Mikey remembered Ray's story about his friends who had been waiting for a baby through the adoption process, but as long as they were together they were happy.

Speaking of the alpha who was the personification of the sun itself, Mikey wondered how he would react. Suddenly, Mikey felt anxious about the whole thing.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" Gerard could tell the instant silence that washed over his brother. "Mikey?"

Mikey cleared his throat, Gerard looking relieved that his brother had snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "I...uh, I have to tell Ray." Why did it sound so frightening when he said it aloud?

"Did you want to tell him on the phone or face-to-face?" Gerard questioned.

Mikey shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it honestly. Even after I found out I was pregnant, I didn't think of telling him just letting you guys know about the news."

Gerard raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You do...plan on telling him, right?" It would be odd for the younger Way to keep it to himself. Obviously, his brother still planned on dating Ray. It's not like Mikey could hide it.

"Of course!" Mikey couldn't do that to Ray. He was supposed to trust him if he liked him that much. So why was he worrying about it? Ray said he was okay with it all. "I'm just...I'm worried..."

Gerard took the little canvas and pregnancy stick in his hands and led Mikey to the couch for them to sit. "Tell me why you're worried. You can trust Ray, you know that. It seems like you two have been connecting a lot. Of course, due to his work you two have yet to go on another date, but you've been texting and calling nonstop."

Gerard was right.

Mikey smiled at the thought of the constant calls and messages Ray and he had received and delivered back and forth. Mikey couldn't get enough of the alpha. He missed him and he totally understood that Ray's job was demanding.

 _It's what happens when you date a doctor_ , Mikey thought amusingly.

Ray has always been understanding. The alpha didn't have a problem with him being a surrogate. Mikey remembered being so anxious about that just to be given awesome news. Ray knew that at some point he would end up pregnant. Could him actually being pregnant change things?

"I don't know, I...I'm worried to tell him. Alphas are territorial in their nature. We still don't know much about each other...I just don't know, Gee. I don't want him to react badly." Mikey could hear a little voice in the back of his head telling him to wait the longest to give the alpha the news.

Gerard wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders and held his brother close. "You have to tell him, Mikey. He should know, no matter how you tell him."

"Maybe...it'd be better on the phone?" The Way brothers turned around to see Frank standing there with a hopeful look. "Just in case he reacts...in a not ideal way."

 _In case he reacts in a not ideal way_ was burned in the omega's mind now. There was a possibility perhaps Ray would change his mind and just let things go between them. Mikey would hope to whatever higher power of the universe existed that that wouldn't happen. Mikey didn't want to let go of Ray, but he had made a commitment he wasn't going to ignore.

"Yeah, I agree with Frank." Gerard answered. "Take your time, though. If you're too stressed out now, wait until tomorrow. You don't want to overwhelm yourself," he advised.

 _I'm already overwhelmed_ , Mikey thought. When he decided to tell Ray, he knew he would be just as stressed and anxious. How could he not be? 

~~~

A day.

He let his raging emotions blow off for one day. Gerard told him to take his time, but Mikey felt like if he did he would just end up making himself forget to tell Ray and then the situation would be ten times different.

Frank and Gerard scheduled an appointment tomorrow so they could get the answer to the question they already knew. Afterwards, they planned on going shopping and buying what the baby would need. Also, either one of them were going to post a picture of the little "We're Expecting" canvas Mikey made them to their social medias platforms.

His parents congratulated Frank and Gerard yesterday when they gave them a call. This weekend they were going to have lunch at their house to celebrate. While everyone was planning everything else, all Mikey could think of was one conversation he was going to have with Ray.

Mikey didn't have to worry about not responding to any message Ray sent since the alpha sent a little message that he was sorry for not messaging or calling due to his backed up schedule. Mikey replied with a simple "that's okay <3." Mikey was unaware whether or not Ray's schedule was as filled up like yesterday, but he would know when he tried calling the alpha.

All it took was one press of a button for it all to begin. Mikey was staring at his phone as if it was going to kill him or something. He was too anxious, but at least not as much as yesterday.

Screw that, he was. If anything, he was _more_ anxious than yesterday when he found out he was with child.

"Damn it, Mikey, just do it!" Mikey was getting irritated at his own nervousness. He pressed the button on Ray's contact and put the phone to his ear.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

At any point, the alpha would pick up and Mikey's heart would be racing rapidly. Mikey was nearly hoping for it to tell him to leave a voicemail.

He wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, Mikey." Ray greeted from the other line. Mikey could hear the small bit of exhaustion from the alpha's voice. Ray worked hard and Mikey hoped the alpha found some way to relax when he was able to. "Sorry for being so absent, my schedule has been hectic."

Mikey couldn't help but smile. Of course, Ray would put others before him. He had nothing to apologize for. "Ray, it's okay, really. You don't need to be sorry for work."

"I know, but...I've missed you." Mikey felt his heart melt at those words. He couldn't wait for them to go on another date. "It feels like all I do is work and when I'm not working I'm sleeping at home. I wish I could spend more time with you."

Mikey sat down at the edge of his bed and crossed his leg over the other. "I want to spend more time with you too, but don't feel bad, Ray. Promise me you won't?"

Ray chuckled. "I promise." There was a small comfortable silence for a few seconds before Ray spoke again. "How is school? I know it can be a bitch sometimes, I remember that."

"It can. It's been going okay, nothing exciting nothing difficult, I guess." Mikey responded, using his free hand to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"That's good." Ray muttered.

Mikey decided that it was now or never. Ray was still at work and sooner than later he would be called up to some task and Mikey wouldn't have time to tell him. He couldn't have another day of nerves. "Ray, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, go ahead."

Just to be sure, he had to ask. "I didn't catch you at a bad time or anything, did I? I just...I have to tell you and I want to make sure I can."

"I'm good. My break just started." Ray assured the omega. "Is something wrong, Mikey?" The alpha sounded worried on the other line.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about that, it's uh..." Mikey was thankful Gerard and Frank were out of the house so in case Ray didn't react well, Mikey could just cry as loud as he wanted and have no one hear him. "I...I took a pregnancy test yesterday...I'm pregnant, Ray."

There was a silence.

Mikey felt his body shake at the lack of words from the alpha. _Say something, say anything, please_ , he begged. He knew if he asked Ray to speak, the alpha would hear the cracking of his voice. Mikey could feel his eyes becoming watery.

"Mikey, that's amazing! Frank and Gerard must be jumping for joy." Ray said. Mikey didn't have to worry about the alpha covering it up either. The alpha sounded genuinely happy about the news. It's almost like he had been woken up.

He let the tears fall. However, they were for joy this time around. Ray wasn't mad. He didn't react badly. Mikey had been anxious for nothing. Ray was still the awesome, loving alpha Mikey knew him as.

"Mikey?"

Mikey wiped at his eyes with his free hand and giggled. It was going to be okay. "It's nothing, Ray, I just...I was lost in my thoughts! I thought you should know."

"It sounds like you've been crying...are you okay? Was that how you wanted me to respond to the news?"

Since it was made clear that Ray was okay with everything and happened to be one of the best people in this world, Mikey felt like he could trust the alpha. There was no reason why he couldn't tell him he was worried.

"I was worried you would react differently. I know you said you were okay with me doing this, I just...I thought you might change your mind after it was official." Mikey explained.

"You don't have to worry, Mikey. I um, I'm in for the long haul. I think the only reason I would want to not be with you is if you begged me to break up with you and...even that would be hard to do." _Where has this amazing alpha been my whole life_? Mikey thought. "I really like you, Mikey."

Mikey adjusted his glasses. "I really like you too, Ray."

"Well now that we've gone past that, I was wondering when we could go on another date. I've been missing my favorite omega in the world." Mikey blushed madly at Ray's words. How could you not? He was such a gentleman.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll make sure to message or call you when I'm free. I'm having lunch with my folks this weekend. They're happy about the news." Mikey was also too clouded by his emotions to think properly.

Ray blurted out. "I might meet them one day." He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Well, I'd hope to, of course."

"Me too." Mikey felt like there was a big possibility that Ray would meet his parents one day. "Maybe one day you can come over for dinner and meet Gee and Frank. They've been wanting to meet you."

"Just give me the time and date and I'll be there...as long as I don't have work, of course." Ray said with a chuckle.

Mikey laid his back down on his bed. "You tell me when you're free. We'll work around your schedule, it'll be easier. You won't have to worry."

Ray responded. "That's sweet. Thank you. I'll have to go back to work right now, but, I did mean it, Mikey. I don't have a problem with any of this, okay?"

"I believe you." Mikey affirmed truthfully. He knew now he could trust Ray. "Talk to you later, Ray."

"Talk to you later, Mikey." Ray said before ending the call.

Mikey smiled and placed his phone right next to him. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

If the six pregnancy tests he took did not prove enough that he was pregnant, then they could at least say he was because they went to a doctor to confirm it. Mikey already knew he was, but it was smart to get Bob to tell them that the pregnancy tests were correct. In nine months, he would be welcoming a baby into this world. His little niece or nephew.

Today was a day that he did not feel happy or upset about. Frank, Gerard and he were heading over to their parents' home for lunch. All Mikey could remember was the last time he talked to his parents when he was deciding whether or not he was going to agree to be Frank and Gerard's surrogate.

"Why aren't you happy about it?" Ray supposed to be taking the day of by catching up with sleep, but he has called to check in on his favorite omega. Mikey would have preferred Ray to just relax and not be bothered by him. Mikey knew Ray needed any breaks he could get.

While sitting on his bed and waiting for his hair to dry, Mikey sighed in frustration. He hadn't told Ray about his parents disapproving of him being Frank and Gerard's surrogate. "They didn't want me to be their surrogate."

Mikey imagined Ray raise an eyebrow at his words. "Is it because you're an omega and most omegas are connected to the children they have?"

"Y-yeah..." Mikey wondered how many people thought of how much omegas would suck as surrogates. He could understand the logic behind it. He did not know any pregnant omega that did not keep the baby in their belly. "I guess most of the time nowadays people go with female alphas or betas."

Ray cleared his throat. "I remember an omega male who took his son to the doctor's once. He was explaining that his husband and he tried surrogacy with a female omega. In the end, she did keep the baby, but she demanded that the alpha pay for child support."

Mikey gulped hardly at that. "Damn, that's...that's horrible." He understood his parents' worry, but he would not do that to Frank and Gerard. He would never be cruel enough to give them such hope and just take it away. "I'm not going to do that though."

"I don't think you will either. You love your brother too much to ever intentionally bring harm onto him." Once more like always, Ray had him blushing madly. "Make sure to tell me later on how lunch went, I can sense your tense by the whole event."

Mikey nodded, feeling dumb since the alpha was not there to see the nonverbal response. "I know they're not going to say anything in front of them. They didn't voice their concerns to them because they didn't want to discourage Frank and Gee. I'd they're going to say anything about how they truly feel, I bet they'll make sure it's just me in the room."

"They're just worried about their sons. Gee would probably hate you if you did that to Frank and he. They probably don't want you guys to ever hate each other." Of course, the afro-haired doctor would be the voice of reason. "This is completely off topic, but I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?"

The lanky omega bit down on his bottom lip while he went through his Sunday schedule. "I'm free all day. I know Frank and Gee wanted to start looking for baby stuff though."

"Isn't it too early?" The alpha queried.

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know, maybe? I thought people would give them most of the stuff they need like at the baby shower."

Ray giggled. "You know, I hear they don't start planning those until like four to six weeks before the baby is supposed to be born."

"I wouldn't know. At least I don't have to worry about people wanting to touch my stomach right now." Mikey found that situation awkward - to have a random stranger to ask to caress your baby bump. He knew he would get to experience this when the time came for his little niece or nephew wanted to show their existence off to the world.

"I was thinking if you're free tomorrow, maybe I can take you out for dinner? Later on today, I do have to head back to the hospital, but tomorrow I have off all day."

Any assignment he had due was turned in and none of his teachers had decided to add extra weekend homework thankfully. The fact that he would get to go out on another date with Ray was making his heart soar.

"I would love that." Mikey was imagining how loud Gerard would squeal when he heard about the news.

"Awesome! Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 5:00pm."

"Sounds good. I'll text you Frank and Gerard's address." Speak of the devils, he heard the front door open. "Is there a specific dress code?"

"It's a nice restaurant, but if you would love to dress in a band tee and jeans that'd be fine."

"So casual?" Mikey didn't doubt for a second that Ray would look gorgeous in a tuxedo or a suit and tie. They wouldn't be going anywhere fancy, so his fantasy of seeing Ray dressed elegantly would have to wait for now.

"Yup!" Ray responded cheerily.

At that exact moment, Gerard peaked his head into the room. "Are you ready to go, Mikey?* The older Way didn't bother to consider that his baby brother was on the phone with someone.

Mikey flipped off Gerard. "I would rather continue talking to you more, Ray, but I gotta go."

"I love talking to you too. Have fun and try not to think about the possible negative things your parents might be thinking." Ray reminded him.

Mikey doubted he would be able to ignore thinking about his parents' thoughts. "I'll try."

"Talk to you later, Mikey. Bye."

"Bye." Mikey ended the call and glared at Gerard. "I was talking to Ray, you know."

Gerard smirked. " _Obviously_! You've been calling and messaging him every day whenever either of you can."

The younger Way tilted his head. "If I ask you to stay out of my love life, will you?" He highly doubted it.

Gerard rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bed. "You know I'm just happy for you, Mikes. It's nice seeing you being affectionate and getting affection from someone. Wait until you see how happy Mom and Dad are gonna be when you tell them."

Oh yeah, they weren't aware of the new person in his life.

"I have to tell them?" Gerard must have thought he was joking based on the amused look on his face. "What?"

"You're not going to tell Mom and Dad about Ray?" When Mikey didn't deny it, Gerard gave his bother a stern look. "Why not? They would be over the moon to hear you're dating someone. They're gonna love Ray too."

Who wouldn't love Ray Toro, the sweetest alpha alive?

His parents would be glad that he was seeing someone. They too had been hoping for the day when he would forget Pete and move on. There was no way they weren't going to have an opinion about his situation. He was dating an alpha yet pregnant with a baby that didn't belong to him.

_You being pregnant will affect your relationship with him._

_He's_ _an_ _alpha and alphas are territorial creatures, how do you know that's he's really okay with you carrying another alpha's baby?_

_The stress a delicate relationship will be overwhelming for you._

Mikey could just hear his mom and dad's voices in his head telling him why it wasn't a good idea to be dating because he was pregnant. Heck, they might want to know about how to met Ray and try to tell him that it wasn't a good idea to get pregnant when he could have possibly met Ray elsewhere and not at the hospital.

"I don't know...they might think Ray would get territorial or something." Mikey didn't want to be the one to tell his brother that their parents tried convincing him not to be Frank's and his surrogate.

"You won't know unless you tell them. They might ignore all that when they hear how Ray thought you were an awesome brother for agreeing to this. Or that when you found out, he was still happy. Just tell them how much he obviously cares about you and I think they'll be understanding."

Mikey would _consider_ telling them. "I'll think about it..."

"No one's pressuring you. I'll make sure to tell Frankie not to accidentally let out the secret." Gerard assured his brother before getting off the bed and exiting the room.

Mikey stared down at his phone contemplating whether to tell his parents. It would be weird to keep this major change in his life from them. When he thought he would never find anyone else, his parents tried convincing that he was still young and had time to meet the alpha he was supposed to be with. He wasn't happy that his parents were against him being a surrogate, but they were still his parents.

They will have their own opinions about him dating Ray. He probably wouldn't want to hear them. It's not like he could not go to lunch. So, without any desire to go, he got up and made sure he was dressed and ready to go. Frank and Gerard were waiting in the living room once he exited his room.

"Mom and Dad were so excited to hear that they were going to be grandparents." Gerard randomly commented while they were in the car.

 _Of course they were_ , Mikey thought. It sucked thinking bitterly about his parents and he knew Ray was being sweet by trying to convince him that they had told him those things because it was them someway saying they cared. He just couldn't forgive them so easily for thinking he would hurt Gerard like that.

At the end of the day, he supposed they weren't entirely wrong.

"We're here!" Frank announced.

They were greeted by Donald once the door opened. "It's good to see you all." Donald said, offering each of them a hug.

"Hey Dad." Mikey greeted his dad once he was the last one to enter the house.

"Your mom is in the kitchen." Donald told Frank and Gerard. He then turned to Mikey. "How's school been, son?"

Mikey watched Frank and Gerard make their way towards the kitchen. "It's been okay. Working at home online is different, but it's fine."

"That's good." Donald said, his eyes falling onto his son's flat stomach. "I'm finally going to be a grandpa."

Mikey crossed his arms. He was hoping his dad did not say something. "Yeah, Gee and Frank are going to be awesome parents."

"Your mom and I might have a had a different opinion on this decision, but it is what it is." Donald said, giving his son a pat on the back.

While Frank and Gerard with Donald in the backyard, Mikey headed towards the kitchen to go say hi to his mother. There was no way they voiced their concerns to Frank and Gerard. They were probably worried they would discourage the couple. Gerard said they both sounded happy to hear the good news. Mikey wondered what his parents really thinking when they heard that the insemination had worked.

"Hey Mom." Mikey greeted his mom when he entered.

"Hi dear." Donna replied without looking stunned by her son's presence while she was preparing food.

"So, what do you think?" Mikey asked while he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. They wouldn't dare to say how they might truly feel in front of Frank and Gerard. "I'm assuming Dad and you weren't exactly _thrilled_."

Donna exhaled. "You know what your Dad and I feel about this, Mikey. We're not going to rain on Frank and Gerard's parade though. So, it's good news whether or not your Dad and I agree with it."

"I'm not going to keep the baby, Mom. This baby is Frank and Gee's, not mine." Mikey reassured his mom. He didn't know if she was going to believe him and by the unconvinced look in her eyes, he could see she had her doubts.

"I hope so." That was the end of the conversation that had barely begun. Mikey so didn't want to tell them about Ray now.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to hear that school has been going good for you, dear." Donna said as they sat outside in the backyard patio eating lunch. There was a nice breeze in the air on this day.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, it's been going good."

"It must be different being used to a dorm and then going back into your own room." Donald pointed out.

It was nice since he did not have to deal with the partying roommate he had. "It's nice having my own room again. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Is this the room that'll also be the nursery?" Donna asked.

Frank shook his head. "Mikey has the guest room and there's a room right next to mine and Gee's that'll be the nursery. Gee wanted to take on that project all on his own," he said with a wide smile when he turned to his husband.

"We're unsure if we'll want to know the gender of the baby, but for right now I definitely want to paint the room a gender neutral color. I was even drawing on my sketchpad of what I want the nursery to look like." Gerard explained excitedly.

Mikey was thrilled to hear the news. Frank not Gerard had told him this, but he was still happy for them. "That's amazing, Gee! I bet the nursery is going to look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mikes." Gerard thanked his brother.

Funny enough, the conversation was directed back at Mikey. "Have you gone out recently, dear?"

 _A few days ago when I met Ray_ , Mikey thought and refrained himself from saying it aloud. "Yes. I don't stay hauled up on campus." He decided that it was better to say it now than later. "I'm actually seeing someone." Mikey blurted out. He had been leaning into the choice of keeping Ray a secret, but it felt pointless. He was going to hear what they had to say about him dating no matter what.

The sound of silverware clanking onto the plates rung in the omega's ears. When he eyeballed his parents, he took in their stunned looks. Frank and Gerard were the only ones who appeared happy by the news. Of course, they knew beforehand but they were still delighted about the new change in Mikey's life.

"You're seeing someone...and they're okay with you carrying a baby?" Donald was the first one to break the silence. Mikey nodded nonchalantly while he continued eating like there was nothing to stress about.

Gerard gushed. "Isn't it awesome, Dad? Mikey being in love again," he teased. He received the middle finger from his brother.

" _Mikey_." Donna warned her younger son after seeing the inappropriate gesture. "Is he...an alpha?"

"Yup." Mikey responded. He could see the gears turning in their heads. "I'm actually going out with him tomorrow night."

Frank whistled. "Damn! When do we get to meet FroFro?"

" _FroFro_?" Donald and Donna asked in unison.

Gerard answered for his husband. "His name is Ray. He's a pediatrician at Belleville Memorial. Frankie and I haven't met him yet, but from how Mikey describes him he's awesome."

"And you're for certain your alpha boyfriend is fine with you carrying another alpha's child?" Donald quizzed.

Mikey exhaled. "When you say it like that it sounds like Frank and I slept together or something." He cannot imagine being intimate with the short alpha. Frank was like a brother to him. "And yes, I told him about me being a surrogate for my brother and his husband and he thought it was _awesome_ of me to agree to it."

Donna began. "He could have easily told you this to appease you, Mikey. Alphas are-"

"Territorial creatures, I know. You don't need to tell me." Mikey snapped defensively. "I was worried about the same thing! But guess what? I told him I was pregnant and he was fine. He keeps reassuring me that he's fine with it. And that he's still very much interested in me."

Gerard pouted and looked at his parents. "You guys aren't happy for Mikey?"

"We're considering all sides, Gerard. You can't tell me you wouldn't think the same if you were in your brother's shoes." Donald argued.

Mikey set his silverware down on his plate harshly. "I didn't know Ray was going to come back into my life days after meeting him at the bar." _Shit_ , Mikey thought. He hadn't gone over how much he wanted to go into detail about Ray.

"You met him at the bar?" Donna questioned. "Was this before or after you were asked to be a surrogate?"

"Not that it's anyone's business, but before. I didn't see him again until we went to the hospital for the procedure to be done."

Donna whispered. "Did you sleep with this alpha?" Gerard choked on his water.

"Mom!" Mikey exclaimed with crimson cheeks.

"If so, how do you know the baby you're carrying is Frank and Gerard's and not Ray-"

Mikey slammed his hands on the table. "BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" Damn, he never thought he would get on such a personal level in front of his parents. "We made out at a bar, I was drunk so he took me to his apartment, treated me like a fucking king because he let me sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. I woke up with my clothes on and just my shoes off. That's how I know the baby I'm carrying isn't Ray fucking Toro's!"

After his little outburst, he was panting lightly due to just vehemently making his point. He wasn't even bothered by the astonished looks on his parents' face who were clearly not expecting him to chew their heads off today. Gerard and Frank were awkwardly sitting there probably both debating who was going to break the awkward silence.

"So..." Frank began with a hopeful smile. He glanced at his brother-in-law. "Are you sure it's not Ray's?" The short alpha teased. He cackled after Gerard smacked his shoulder.

 _This lunch went exactly as you expected_ , Mikey thought. He could already hear Ray's adorable laugh when he tells him what happened.

~~~

  
Right after lunch, they ended up driving back home. Frank left Gerard and he there to go run some errands. Mikey believed his brother-in-law was shopping for more baby stuff since he sent them both winks. Mikey decided to stay in his room and contemplate how today went.

Mikey was going through his closet when Gerard chose to come in. "You know, I think they're just worried, Mikey." Gerard broke the silence when he entered Mikey's room.

The younger Way brother was just going through his closet deciding what to wear tomorrow for his date with Ray. He knew he was going to pick a band tee and some jeans, but at least he would have it there waiting for him when it was time for him to get ready. While he went through his clothes, he had gotten lost in his thoughts about how in months to come he would need baggier clothes. He didn't want his favorite band t-shirts to be stretched.

"Are you talking about our deranged parents, Gee?" Mikey couldn't stand the awkwardness after his outburst. He blamed his mom and dad. Frank was the one who tried making a conversation, but Mikey tuned it all out.

Gerard took a seat on his brother's bed. "We are their only sons, so I guess it makes sense they'd act this way."

 _He doesn't know that they didn't want me to be his surrogate_ , Mikey thought while he held debated on an Empire Strikes Back or Joy Division t-shirt.

"They felt horrible when...Pete broke your heart. We all did. Yeah, alphas do get overprotective so I guess their worries aren't too farfetched?" Gerard observed Mikey who hadn't stopped looking at the two t-shirts back and forth. "Go with Joy Division."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I was feeling more for that one right now too," he replied before putting the Star Wars shirt back in the closet. "I get they're worried. I thought the same exact thing when I told Ray. He even defended them for..." He had been ranting to Ray about his parents disagreeing with him being a surrogate. Gerard didn't need to know that. "I...I don't know. It just feels like they don't trust me with the decisions I've been making."

"Even if they're being caring in their own way, they're gonna need to stop stressing you out." Gerard rose from where he sat and approached his brother. "Just wait until they meet Ray, they're gonna love him."

Mikey scoffed. "I don't even know if I want to present my boyfriend to our overbearing parents."

"When do you want them to meet? Nine months after you're pushing out Ray's and your kid?" Mikey gazed down so his brother wouldn't see him blush madly. "They might go easy on him when they realize how awesome he is."

"Yeah..." Ray was an angel, how were they not going to love him? He was just elated for tomorrow's date.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

When Sunday morning came along, the lanky omega with awkward knees was ecstatic. His spirits had been risen ever since Ray asked him out on their second date. Last night, with Gerard's help, he had picked out what he was going to wear. He also double-checked to make sure he did not receive any late announcements or weekend homework. He was glad to know that all he had to concentrate on today was the fst that he was going out with an amazing alpha tonight.

There was still a while before he would get to spend time time Ray though which felt infuriating. Stubbornly, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Gerard and Frank were eating breakfast at the dining table.

The short alpha picked up his head and eyed his brother-in-law. "Hey Mikey, how did you sleep?"

"Fine." Mikey answered, heading to the kitchen to get a bowl.

Gerard grinned widely. "Were you dreaming about a certain alpha?"

"No." Mikey grabbed the Fruit Loops from the top of the fridge and placed it on the counter while he opened the fridge and took out the milk. "I wish, but I actually didn't dream last night."

"What are you going to do all day until your date?" Frank asked.

Mikey took his bowl of cereal with his spoon and sat down at the table. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet."

"We can just have another movie marathon." Gerard offered with a wide smile as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

Frank gave his husband a thumbs upin approval. "Lazy Sunday, nice."

"That would be fun until it got time for me to head out on my date." Mikey agreed. He felt dumb. He had so much time on his hands because his date was so late. There was nothing else for him to do though.

That was exactly how he spent his free time. They went from watching Disney movies to horror. Frank ended up making this game where they play rock-paper-scissors and whoever wins get to pick Disney or horror. Since Mikey did not care, he let his brother and Ftank go against each other. Mikey was just happy to see what Disney or horror movie played.

By the time they began watching one of his favorites The Gate, he had Let it Go stuck in his head. The only time they stopped was to eat lunch which they decided to eat at the couch while watching the movie. They had been watching As Above So Below and it was near the end when it became gross so they changed it to a Disney movie since they were also eating lunch.

Once it got later, the omega decided that he was going to get ready a little earlier than it was time for him to. He grabbed his clothes and placed them on his bed before grabbing his towel and heading into the bathroom to shower. Once he was finished, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back into his room. He smiled proudly at the fact that he agreed with Gerard when it came to picking his Joy Division t-shirt. He loved that band so much.

He checked his Instagram on his phone while he let his hair dry. Since he had gotten ready early, he was in no rush. When he thought his hair was dry enough, he set his phone down and got dressed. While he got dressed, he could not help imagine what tonight was going to be like.

Unfortunately, he could not stay out too long with the handsome alpha. Even though his assignments were all done online, he did have a schedule. If it was ruined then he would not go back to it and then he was screwed. Mikey would rather not damn himself by losing how far he was in his schoolwork. He would hate to repeat any classes. It was just easier to get it all done.

Still, he thought of Ray.

It had been some time since they had seen each other and he was glad to get time with the alpha. It was different talking and texting to Ray and then seeing him face-to-face. He could tell his cheeks went crimson thinking about the alpha. He had been too deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the time that had gone by.

He decided to finish up getting ready. For tonight, he decided that he was not going to wear a beanie like he usually did. He heard a muffled female scream coming from the other room. He guessed Gerard and Frank were watching some horror movie. He was a bit sad that he was going to miss out on more horror movie fun, but he recalled that Ray brought that up.

There were going to be countless moments that he would get to spend with the alpha. He fantasized them living together in an apartment watching their favorite movies cuddling next to each other in a shared blanket. He didn't doubt that the alpha gave some awesome, warm cuddles. His hugs were already the best.

The omega snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a little _ding_ from his phone. He grabbed and phone and checked the notification. It was a message from Ray.

**RAY: I'm here**

Mikey felt his heart race when he saw the text message. He grabbed his cell phone and grabbed his grey peacoat. His head snapped up when he heard the doorbell. He remembered that Gerard and Frank were in the other room, probably planning out some way to make this enjoyable for them since they have not met Ray yet. Mikey imagined Gerard was going to try and give Ray the "if you don't bring my baby brother back safe and sound I'll hunt you down." He believed Frank would say something that only he would find amusing. 

The bottom line was that he did not want either of them to embarrass him. The omega ran out of the room and winced when he heard the front door open. 

"Hi! I'm Mikey's older brother, Gerard." _You're too late_ , Mikey thought when he saw Gerard and Frank standing at the door. 

Frank waved at the other alpha. "I'm his brother-in-law, Frank."

Ray smiled brightly and extended his hand out for either alpha or omega to shake. "I'm Ray, it's nice to meet you guys finally. He's talked about you both." 

"Hopefully only good things." Frank said with a smirk. 

"Ray!" Mikey called out the alpha's name while he made his way towards the front door. He blushed when he saw Ray stare at him like he was a beautiful piece of art. _He's always looking at you that way_ , a voice told him. "It's so good to see you," he said as he stood in front of the alpha and embraced him.

Ray hugged him back and was the one to pull away. "I missed you too, Mikey. It's been some time."

Gerard cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Well, although you seem to be a good guy from what Mikey has told us, legally, as his older brother, I have to give you a warning."

" _Legally_?" Mikey asked. Frank winked at him and chuckled. "Come on, Gee, I bet Ray is more responsible than any of us."

Gerard rolled his eyes and glanced at the afro-haired alpha. "Either way, if you hurt him I will hunt you down and I will make sure no one ever finds you."

"It's true." Frank added.

Ray giggled at the two. "Dont worry, I would never dare to harm Mikey. I'll have him back before 8:00."

"Okay, sounds reasonable." Gerard agreed.

Mikey groaned. "Gerard, legally I am adult and can stay out as late as I want no matter what you say."

"I'm basically your guardian, Mikey. It doesn't matter because Frankie and I are gonna stay up and wait until you get back." Gerard said.

Mikey rolled his eyes and followed Ray. "Have fun!" Frank shouted while they made it towards Ray's car. Like a gentleman, Ray opened Mikey's door for him and closed it. Once Ray entered the car and began driving, there was a small yet comfortable silence that developed. Mikey was just staring out of the window while the alpha focused on driving. Mikey placed his phone in his pocket since he had just been holding it in his hand.

"So, how was lunch yesterday?" Ray broke the small comfortable silence. He glanced at the omega once before looking back at the road. 

Mikey frowned as the memories from yesterday played back in his mind. He tried not thinking about it because he attempted to just think about his date with Ray. In the end, it did work and Mikey kind of forgotten all about lunch. Now it was back and fresh in his mind. He did promise to update Ray, so he definitely did not blame the alpha for asking him. 

"Uh...it went _exactly_ like I expected." Mikey answered. "I also ended up telling my parents about you." 

Ray tilted his head. "You uhm...you mentioned me?" Mikey nodded. "Well, I wonder what they think about that." 

"They thought it wasn't right to be in a relationship with an alpha, in which alphas are extremely territorial, when I'm pregnant with an alpha's child." Mikey explained. He chuckled nervously remembering that he had snapped at his parents. "And then I told them how we met."

"I'm guessing they didn't like the sound of their son meeting his boyfriend at a bar?"  
  
Mikey shook his head. "Nope, they weren't happy at all. They instantly thought that after we met we had sex. And then they even questioned if the baby I'm carrying is Frank's and not yours."

"Damn. That's uh...that does sound crazy. You kept your cool the whole time during this?" 

Mikey placed a hand over the bridge of his nose. "No, I snapped at them. Frank then teased me if I really did know just to lighten up the mood. If there's anything Frank is good for its to lighten up the mood in a tense situation." 

"Don't beat yourself over it." Ray tried to say soothingly. "How can you not snap at them when they're just saying all these things? Your reaction was normal." 

Mikey exhaled. "It just sucks! It's like my parents are constantly breathing down at my neck. I can't carry my brother's kid because I'm an omega. I can't be with you, a reasonable and understanding alpha, because you might get territorial. It just feels like i can't do anything right. Or...that I keep making the wrong decisions in their eyes."

"Some parents show how much they care in strange ways." Ray was once again defending Mikey's parents. The omega knew his parents were going to love the alpha. Ray just did not want any bad blood between anyone. 

Mikey scoffed. He remembered his brother saying the same thing. "Gee told me they're probably just trying to be caring. Like we agree, they probably don't want Gee and I to have bad blood in case I randomly decide to keep the baby in which it would make sense since I am an omega. But...I'm not going to do that! Is it hard to believe that I wouldn't hurt my brother that way?"

"It sounds like, based on _that_ situation, you're an omega and therefore you will have typical omega instincts to keep the child you carry. The same can be said about me when they think I'm not so understanding of you being a surrogate. Other alphas might not understand, but I do. _I_ will." 

Mikey turned to the alpha and smiled at him. He felt happy when Ray smiled back at him. The car had stopped and Ray unlocked the car. Mikey got out instantly, not waiting for the alpha to open his door for him.

Once Ray was next to him, the alpha took Mikey's hand and lead him to the front of the restaurant. Mikey felt like he was on cloud nine since Ray's and his hand were intertwined. He was just always happy to be around Ray.

The restaurant was Italian and for a moment Mikey recalled a small memory when Ray and he first met. They were at Simmer's and Mikey recalled telling Ray that he was part Italian. Being at this restaurant just made him think about that little sweet moment he would never forget.

Mikey laughed at the thought of one day telling his kids how he met their father. When they were old enough to understand what a bar was, he would include that detail. _You want kids with Ray,_ a voice teased him. Yeah, it sounded like a great idea.

The restaurant was and was not crowded at the same time. Mikey felt special that Ray had made reservations for the place. He thought it was sweet that Ray had just wanted to take him out in general.

"So, how has work been?" Mikey asked once they were both sitting down. They had just told the waiter what they wanted to drink.

Ray exhaled, holding the menu in his hands. "It's been going as it normally does. As a pediatrician, you see a ton of kids and babies. No one has puked on me yet, which I think is a plus."

Mikey giggled. "You probably wouldn't hold it against a kid if they did."

"Nah, it's normal for kids to throw up. It's just a part of growing up, but adults throw up too. Throwing up just sucks." Ray snickered.

"This is the longest conversation about throw up I've ever had." Mikey grinned when he made the alpha laugh. "You really like working with kids, don't you?"

"I love kids." Ray nodded. "If there was anyone that needed babysitting in my neighborhood I was up for the job. I even wondered if I wanted to become a teacher at one point because you deal with so many kids."

Mikey remembered Ray telling him how his parents wanted him to be a doctor. "I guess your um...parents wouldn't have liked that?"

"No. They didn't even like the idea of me becoming a pediatrician. They wanted their sons to be so successful and rich. To them, pediatricians weren't as rich as neurosurgeons."

Mikey pouted. "If you could have been anything, and not have their input...would you have been a doctor?" Mikey felt guilty asking that. He stammered. "Y-you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Honestly, no." Ray answered. He set his menu down. "I don't know if I would have known what I wanted to be. As much as I loved playing the guitar and music was my life, I couldn't see myself being in a band touring. I don't regret being a doctor, I guess...it sucks that they made it to where I would be one no matter what."

Mikey muttered. "That they didn't give you a choice." He couldn't imagine his parents making such a choice for him. They let Gerard and he pick whatever they wanted to choose to study in. It sucked that Ray didn't get that option.

"Um...how about we change the subject?" Ray asked. "I was catching up on sleep before our date. What were yoh up to?"

Mikey thought about being sprawled on the couch with Gerard and Frank. "I was watching movies with Gee and Frank. It was a lazy Sunday for the three of us."

"Ooh, what did you guys watch?" Ray asked with excitement.

"It was a mix of Disney and horror movies."

Ray laughed. "That's quite a mix. You got princesses and magic and then murder and demons and ghosts haunting a place."

"Yeah, we ate lunch when the end of As Above So Below was playing. We had to change it." Mikey's face scrunched up by the gross parts near the end of the movie. They had eaten spaghetti and meatballs for lunch so it was good they had changed it.

"What did you guys change it to?"

Mikey shrugged. "Since Frank picked the horror movie, Gee picked Wreck-It-Ralph."

"Disney movies are awesome." Ray said. "I've always wanted to be the parent that took his kids to Disneyland."

Mikey gasped. "Same! Our parents took us to Disney World once. Disneyland is the original so I think that would be fun to see since it was the first one built, you know?"

Ray just stared at Mikey. It made the omega feel so little. The alpha wasn't staring at him in a mean or intimidating way. It was sweet actually. Ray was staring at him like he was a beautiful dream and if he were to blink he would just fade away.

"I think that would be fun too." Ray agreed. "Maybe one day...we can go together."

Mikey was once again thinking about a future with Ray in it and kids of their own. "Yeah, I would like that. That would be fun."

Once the waiter came back, they ordered their food and went back to talking about movies, specifically Disney movies now. They were going back on forth on personal favorites, the best soundtracks to their favorite Disney princesses.

It was a perfect date. Sad to say, Mikey wished it could have continued _. Like all movies, they all have to end_ , Mikey thought as he thought of the possible next day he would be free so he could be with Ray again. Maybe he can bring him lunch at work one day?

Ray stood up from his seat and so did Mikey. The dinner was delicious and it was just nice talking talking the alpha as always. Ray got out of the table first. He took out his wallet when Mikey shook his head. 

"You don't have to do that, Ray." Ray had done everything else, he shouldn't have to pay for him either. 

Ray smiled. "It's okay, Mikey, let me do it. Gentlemen always pay." 

Mikey arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I'm not some fragile, weak, damsel in distress type of omega."

"Can I just pay this time? Next time you can pay or we can split." Ray grinned at the omega. Since he felt like he was not going to be winning this argument, Mikey let him.

After allowing the alpha to pay, Mikey got out of his seat too and made his way away from the table when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw a man right behind him. 

"Well hello." The brunette alpha greeted the lanky oomega. He still had his hand on Mikey's shoulder, seemingly without the intention of letting go. 

Mikey stuttered. "U-uh hi..." He was so confused on what he was supposed do at that moment. This random alpha, who was bigger and taller than him, was keeping him place due to his hand just remaining on his shoulder. "Um...I was just about to-"

"You're really pretty." The alpha commented, loosening his hand and lowering it to touch the omega's arm. "How would you like to ditch this place? Get to know each other...maybe have some fun."

Mikey wanted to gag, but he was too frozen. Omegas tended to freeze when it came to intimidating alphas. He guessed it was just in his DNA, but he wanted this alpha millions of miles away from him.

"Please, leave me alone." Mikey hated how he _begged_ the man. He also despised that he could feel his eyes watering up.

The alpha chuckled deeply. "Oh come on, I think we can have some-" Mikey flinched when he heard a growl. You only ever heard alphas growl since they were overprotective and territorial of what _belonged_ to them. Mikey never liked the whole "you belong to me" since it felt too much like ownership. In the old days long ago, omegas were treated like objects owned by alphas. Times have changed and it was better now, but some alphas had that mindset where they owned their loved ones. It was not the sweet "dont fuck with my family or friends."

However, he turned his head to see Ray standing right next to him while glaring at the alpha in front of them. Mikey gulped knowing that the growl had come from the afro-haired alpha. He couldn't even remember the last time he heard an alpha's growl until the next thing happened.

"Back off, dude." Ray gritted his teeth, forcibly removing the alpha's hand from Mikey's arm.

The alpha snickered. "I was just wanting to get to know the pretty omega. I thought we might want to have fun together."

"He's on a date with _me_ , asshole. He also told you to leave him alone, so he's not interested obviously." Ray then circled an arm around Mikey's waist and pulled him close.

Mikey looked down because he didn't want either alpha to see him blushing at the close contact. He felt swept away just being so close to the sweet alpha. There Ray was, rescuing him from this jerk. Funny enough, he had just told Ray he was not some damsel and there he was needing saving.

It all felt so familiar though. The overprotective alpha growling, cursing and holding him close while defending him against some pathetic alpha.

This wasn't the first time he had gained some unwanted attention from alpha who just wouldn't leave him alone. He knew how to deal with alphas when they weren't getting too close. Once upon a time, Pete had done it. Mikey hadn't had to worry about creepy, perverted alphas because he had Pete with him and he was never afraid to battle an alpha for him.

 _There_ _you go again_ _thinking_ _about_ _him_ _when_ _you have Ray,_ he scolded himself. _When_ _are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _stop? If you keep_ _doing_ _this_ _, then Ray is_ _just_ _better off_ _without_ _you, you know that._

"Mikey?" He glanced up to see Ray looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?" He wondered if he already had began crying since his eyes were watery.

Without even responding to Ray, the omega just removed the alpha's arm and walked away from the two alphas. He knew he probably should have stayed with Ray since it was not safe to just walk out being an unmated omega and he could sense other alphas in the restaurant inside and outside.

Clearly, he was not going to walk all the way back home. He just needed to get outside quick. Fresh air might help clear his mind. He knew what the problem was. Even though the alpha had started it, Mikey was feeling this was because of himself. He needed to let go of something that he was having a hard time letting go.

Until he saw Ray, he just stood by the car with his arms crossed. Whenever he could feel a tear cascade down his cheek, he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve of his peacoat. He didn't want to cry, but it felt uncontrollable at the moment. He wondered if the mood swings were fueling this too.

"Mikey." The omega turned to see Ray approaching him. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket and he slowly walked towards him. "Are you okay?"

Mikey sniffled. "I don't um...I just wanna go home."

Ray stood in front of Mikey, gently placing his hands on Mikey's arms. "I know that guy was being an asshole, I'm sorry he did that. He was wrong for doing that."

"That's not why I'm being like this..." Mikey softly cried.

"Huh?" Ray sent him a puzzled look. He removed his hands from Mikey. "Um...was it...was it something _I_ did?"

"Can we just leave, please?" Mikey pleaded. He felt guilty that Ray had even asked if it was his fault, but he just wanted to leave. He didn't want to talk about what he was feeling, but it was unfair to Ray.

Ray nodded. "Of course." He unlocked the car and opened the door for Mikey. The omega quickly entered the car and closed the door. There was just silence when Ray entered the car and began driving.

It sucked, but the date felt somewhat tainted if not ruined. While he stared out at the window, the lanky omega could tell Ray went back and forth staring at him while he drove. Mikey knew that the alpha wanted to talk, but he didn't know if he wanted to right now. He was still lost in his own mind about what had happened. If they waited a little longer, Mikey would feel like he wouldn't end up saying anything he would regret. 

Once they got to Frank and Gerard's house and heard the door being unlocked, Mikey got out. He closed the door and was about to head towards the house when he heard the driver's door open. 

"Mikey, I'm...I'm sorry about that. It was uncalled for." The alpha apologized instantly after exiting his car. He wanted to head over and approach Mikey, but he didn't want to upset the omega more. "I...I shouldn't have acted that way." 

Mikey crossed his arms and turned around to face Ray. "I don't know if I want to talk about it, Ray." If he did, he knew he would end up in tears. 

"Come on, Mikey, I made a mistake, it's my fault. I swear to God I won't ever do it again." Clearly, Ray would do anything for the omega before him. The alpha slowly walked away from his door and headed to Mikey. "I ruined this night, I know." 

That was it though. Ray was wrong. The alpha didn't ruin the night. Ray's actions didn't think the date. Mikey's thoughts had and now he was all mad and sensitive as if the wonderful alpha before him was at fault. 

It was typical for alphas to be overprotective of their omegas. Sometimes, they acted all macho and arrogant whereas others were calmer about it. Mikey was rather flattered that Ray had given the alpha at the restaurant a deadly glare and growled at him while holding him close. Mikey felt safe and warm in Ray's arms. 

_You always have to ruin it. You always have to think about him_ , Mikey thought bitterly. Ray had never acted like a protective alpha because he has never had to be one before. Mikey had gone through a similar experience with Pete. 

Yes, it all boiled down to the alpha that broke his heart. He tried burying the memories he had with Pete, yet the more he tried burying the more they resurfaced. 

Mikey ruined the night because he suddenly thought of the moments when Pete got overprotective of him. It made him sick thinking of his ex when he was with Ray. He truly wanted to rid of Pete from his mind, but whatever he tried wasn't working. In the end, he suffered along with Ray who had no clue what was going on in Mikey's head. 

"You didn't." There was no way he could let Ray to continue to think that he was at fault for this. It wouldn't be fair. "It's all _my_ fault," he mumbled, lowering his head. 

Ray for closer and lifted Mikey's chin up to look at him. "Tell me, Mikes. I know you weren't all too happy with how overprotective I got."

"I didn't even have a problem with that!" Mikey cried. He felt embarrassed that his eyes has become glossy and his voice was cracking a bit. "I...I don't wanna talk about it." The omega refused to. He knew at some point he would have to, but not today. He was just tired of himself being this way. Ray deserved better. 

Ray nodded. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it tonight," he agreed. _Look at that, he's not even forcing you to answer anything, so why do you have to be like this? Why do you keep thinking about him?_ Mikey thought. 

Mikey sniffled. "I just need you to know that is wasn't your fault, Ray. You're not to blame. And...if you want to end this now, I won't blame you. I know I'm being difficult." 

"Mikey, I'm not going to end this. I told you I want to be with you. Whenever you want to talk about what it is you're dealing with, I'll be here to listen, I promise." Ray smiled adoringly at the omega before pecking his cheek. "Goodnight, Mikey."

Mikey couldn't help but smiling. This night didn't go as he expected, but it didn't end bad either. "Night, Ray," he replied. He wanted to kiss the alpha, but he was already walking away towards the house. It was sweet that Ray was making sure he entered the house safely even though Mikey doubted anything bad would happen.

When he finally got to the front door, he turned back and saw Ray still standing there. Mikey waved at him before entering the house. When. He walked inside, he was greeted by the sight of Frank and Gerard snuggled on the couch. The TV was still on, playing the credits to Dawn of the Dead.

Mikey turned off the TV and made sure the lights were off. Once he got to his room, he heard his phone vibrate. He checked the message and saw it was from Ray:

**RAY: sweet dreams, Mikey <3**

After sending the alpha a, "<3" he placed his phone on the nightstand and placed his blanket over him. Call him a weirdo or cheesy, but Mikey hoped he did see Ray in his dreams which would make it a beautiful dream.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Mikey had just been typing up a history paper while Joy Division was playing from his Spotify. Like always, he despised writing papers, but being in college he could not escape these assignments. Slowly, Gerard and Frank were adding to the nursery. Mikey had yet to check the baby's room since it had only been a week since his brother and brother-in-law had started making major changes to the room.

"How do you feel about a double date?" Gerard asked after he suddenly entered his brother's room. Mikey hadn't even looked up at Gerard.

Mikey was a bit focused on his paper. If he finished it as soon as possible he did not have to deal with it anymore. "Huh?"

"Frankie and I thought it would be a good idea to go on a double date. With Ray and you." Gerard clarified as he sat down on his brother's bed. "We thought it would be fun since we wanted to kind of get to know more about Ray."

"I've told you all about him though." Mikey doubted his brother wanted to get to know more about Ray. He had his moments of babbling all about the alpha to Frank and Gerard. The two were pleased to hear that Ray liked horror movies like they did. "Is there something else you're trying to do, Gee?"

Gerard was silent for a moment, looking at the door back and forth before giving up. "Okay, honestly...I was worried when you told us about how your date went. When you told us something ruined the date, I couldn't help but worry that-"

"Ray did something?" Mikey figured Frank and Gerard would have thought of that. He could sense the slight anger from both before he explained that it his kind of his fault. "It was my fault, Gee, not Ray's. I keep ruining the great thing I have going on with him."

"You can't blame yourself for thinking about your ex, Mikey. Even later in life, there will be little moments where you'll think about him. Little things do that when we least expect it." If anyone were going to stand up for you it would be Gee, Mikey thought. "How about you call him?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Pete?!"

Gerard shook his head. "No, I meant Ray. See if he has it off this Friday, that's when we were planning to head on our double date."

"Oh." Mikey stared at his cell and then back at his brother. "Yeah, I'll call him and ask him."

Gerard got up from the bed and walked towards Mikey before hugging him. "Its okay, Mikey. Everything is gonna be fine."

Mikey waited a few seconds before wrong his arms around Gerard. "Thanks, Gee..." He smiled at his brother when Gerard let go and edited the bedroom.

He hoped everything would be fine. 

~~~

There was this couples dance that was being held at this old building that had been used during World War II for the USO dances. Mikey heard there even pictures of the dances back then hanging up in the hallways. Frank thought of throwing that random fact when they were watching The Conjuring. It was set that this was where they were going to head to as their "double date." Since the place was already found, all Mikey had to do now was pick up the phone, dial Ray's number and ask the alpha.

Ever since their date, they had gone back to texting and calling. Ray didn't bring up the whole thing that Mikey didn't want to talk about. He knew he would have to soon though.

He was about to start an English paper when he decided to call Ray. All he had to do was wait for three rings when he heard the alpha's voice on the other line.

"Hi Mikey!" Ray greeted brightly. Mikey tried not to think that the alpha only talked this way way him, but he felt special when Ray sounded so excited to hear from him. Mikey knew Ray was a natural ray of sunshine (hell yes pun intended), so he was obviously this way with everyone. "How are you today?"

Mikey giggled. "Pretty good. How about you?"

"Um...it has been a bit much. As a pediatrician, I can't get mad, of course, it's just been a lot, that's all." Ray said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mikey asked.

Ray chuckled. "Two kids threw up and another kept screaming to the top of their lungs."

"Damn." Mikey felt bad for his alpha. He just thought of seeing kids scream and cry at stores while their parents scold them.

Ray explained. "Its annoying when the parents just sit there and let it happen. They don't even try to soothe their child. Like, I get it I'm the doctor but I'm supposed to figure out what is wrong with the kid. The kid obviously isn't going to be soothed by a doctor trying to calm them down. Parents can sometimes suck."

"Yeah, that would be annoying." Mikey remembered Gerard and he being young going to a doctor's appointment. Their mom or dad was always there to hold their hand if they needed to. Mikey couldn't imagine not doing the same in that situation. "You gotta comfort your kid. Most kids dojt like going to the doctors. It's a bitch for Gee to go even now that he's a full grown adult."

"Your brother hates to go?" Ray queried.

"He hates needles. Frank goes with him whenever he has to get a shot. It was worst when he was younger." Mikey could remember getting the flu shots when he younger and how much Gerard would cry when their mom would drag them to the pharmacy to get the shots.

"I guess we all have our phobias."

Mikey wanted to make fun of his older brother some more until he realized why he had called Ray in the first place. "Um, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Mikey?"

"Gerard and Frank thought of the idea of a double date. The two of them, you and I..." He wondered if it was odd that he would be going on another date but this time with his brother. He supposed it wasn't too weird.

"That sounds fun." Ray replied.

Mikey was glad to hear that. "Really? Are you sure you don't think it's weird? I mean if you'd rather us fo something else, that's fine..."

"No, I'd love to join you guys. Is there a date in mind?'"

"Yeah, this Friday. I know its a bit late that I'm telling you since it's only two days away." Gerard had only him yesterday and that's when he should have called Ray, but he didn't want to bother the loving doctor.

"It actually works. Another pediatrician and I exchanged shifts that day. What time should I head over?" Although a couples dance sounded a bit cheesy, Mikey was over the moon that Ray would be able to tag along.

Mikey shook his head to snap out of thoughts. He recalled the details Gerard told him yesterday. "We're heading out at six. We were thinking that you can ride with us. It'd be easier to use one car."

"Let me guess, they're afraid I suck at driving?" Ray teased.

Mikey giggled. "They don't even know how you drive."

Ray changed the subject. "How fancy is this place we're heading off to?"

"Well, considering that Gee said he was going to pick me up a tuxedo today...I'm gonna say a bit fancy."

"Damn. I swear to God, I want to say the last time I wore a tuxedo was when I was nine." Mikey was now imagining child Ray, no doubt he was adorable.

"You've never worn one for like important doctor gatherings or something?" Mikey wouldn't know, that's for certain.

"I mean...maybe? I honestly feel like I went with wearing my doctor coat since I'm so used to it now. When I'm not a doctor, my wardrobe is just band tees and jeans."

"Same! So uh...Friday works for you." Mikey knew Gerard was going to he bouncing up and down when he hears the news.

"Yeah, I'll pick up a tux. This will be the first time we see each other dressed so elegantly." Ray pointed out.

Mikey knew the last time he wore a tuxedo was at Gerard and Frank's wedding. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about going off to get his own.

"You're going to look so handsome." Mikey gasped when he realized he had said that while he was lost in his thoughts.

Ray chuckled. "Thank you. I know you're going to look as beautiful as always." Why did this alpha have all the power to make him blush?

"You're too sweet." Mikey muttered. He sighed deeply. "What are doing right now?"

"I just got home fifteen minutes ago. As usual, I'll eat and then catch up on sleep. I'd be a lousy husband and dad if I had that type of schedule with having a family." Ray said with a nervous chuckle.

 _Completely false_ , Mikey would have said. "Your job expects a lot out of you. When you decide to marry and have a family, you'll figure it out. Your spouse should be understanding of that."

" _You_ are definitely understanding, Mikeyway." Mikey widened his eyes at the realization of what Ray had said.

Mikey thought it was best to end the call there or else he'd faint from all the affection he was getting from the alpha. "I'm going to let you go. You should eat and get the rest you need. I can't wait to see you again."

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday." Ray said. "Bye Mikey."

"Bye Ray." Mikey ended the phone call. Ray was the sweetest alpha he knew. He was just always happy when it came to Ray. He smiled hearing his voice or seeing his face.

Mikey knew without Ray there would be a humongous impact on his life. It would break him to pieces. That was true love, right?

If so, then Ray and he were meant to be together. 

~~~

  
Mikey still couldn't believe his brother chose to go to a couples dance of all places. Something told him it was a free event and for some reason, Gerard could not come up with something else for them to do on this Friday night.

Thankfully, Gerard went to go pick up his tuxedo for him. Another great thing was that he was not showing yet, so he did not have to worry about a different size. He would not be this lucky later on unfortunately.

"You ready?" Gerard asked him when he exited his bedroom and headed inside the living room.

Mikey nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He noticed his short brother-in-law was nowhere to he seen. "Where's Frank?"

"He was too busy tying my tie so now he's doing his." Gerard gestured at his black tie around his neck.

"At least he can't say going to Sunday school didn't teach him anything." Mikey teased.

Gerard gently nudged his baby brother. "Don't pick on my husband. I don't tease Ray."

"Ray and I aren't married."

Gerard shrugged. "I can't predict the future, but you guys seem to be having a good time together. Have you guys become official?"

Mikey hadn't even considered that question. "We're still dating, but..."

"Do you want to be with Ray?"

"Yes."

"Does he want to be with you?"

Mikey answered hesitantly. "I...he says he does."

"Why did you pause? I don't think he'd be dating you if all he wanted to do was get in your pants, Mikey. Ray doesn't seem to be that type anyway." Gerard explained.

"He can always change his mind!" Mikey exclaimed. "He might feel different later on."

Gerard didn't understand why his brother was saying such a thing. "Why would you say that? I think Ray really likes you. He doesn't even have a problem with you being a surrogate. Why would he suddenly think differently of you after seemingly being all over you?"

Mikey brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "I...it's like what we were talking about days before."

"You're worried about Ray knowing about Pete?" Gerard questioned.

"Not about Pete...I think just..."

"The fact that you think about him from time to time? Ray isn't going to hate you for that." Gerard insisted.

Mikey crossed his arms. "Really? An alpha isn't going to be annoyed or hell, infuriated, for an omega they're interested to be thinking about another alpha?"

"Mikey, you're not thinking about being with Pete, you're recalling little moments of the time you both were together. You haven't been with anyone at all. Pete was the only one. It's going to hurt."

"I don't want to think about him anymore though..." Mikey could feel his eyes go watery.

Gerard opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Frank hollered when he exited the bedroom and headed towards the front door.

"Hey Ray." Frank greeted the curly-haired alpha after opening the door.

Ray smiled at the shorter alpha. "Hello. How have you been Frank?"

"Pretty good. I got a gig in a week my band and I are hyped for." Frank answered with a wide smile.

"That's awesome, man. One day I'll have to hear you play."

"Right now at you. Mikey calls you a guitar god. Has he even heard you play? He's only mentioned going to your place once and that was the day after you-"

Mikey walked towards the door alphas. "Hush, Frank. Let's just head out since we're all ready." He rolled his eyes when he heard his brother-in-law cackle.

Gerard grabbed his car keys and followed the other three outside to the car. Since Gerard was driving, Frank and he would be sitting in the front. Mikey was perfectly fine with that since it meant Ray and he would just be in the back.

"I told you you'd look as beautiful as always." Ray whispered once they were sitting in the back.

Mikey didn't dare to turn to the alpha or else he would see his crimson face. "You should wear tuxedos more often because I was right too."

"You're too kind." Ray commented, taking one of Mikey's hands and just brushing his thumb over the omega's hand. Afterwards, they just sat in comfortable silence as they got closer and closer to their destination. 

When they got there, Mikey attached himself to Ray's side. The alpha didn't mind at all, holding the omega close. You could sniff out all the unmated alphas, betas and omegas present in the room. Mikey hoped two alphas wouldn't dare to make a scene in such a place, but things happened. Mikey was going to stay with the omega and alphas he entered the building with.

There was a live band performing on stage. A male omega with a slight body frame dressed in a skeleton hoodie was playing the piano and singing at the same time.

_**I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath** _  
_**I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath** _  
_**I wanna be known by you** _  
_**I wanna be known by you** _

"It's nice they got a live band than just some music playing from a speaker." Ray commented as Gerard and Frank led them towards a table.

Mikey leaned closer to the alpha. "I agree. It almost feels like a concert."

"Why didn't I think of a concert as a date idea at first?" Ray chuckled. "It would have been better than dinner."

"I liked the idea." Dinner dates weren't horrible. Mikey enjoyed just sitting down and talking to Ray. You couldn't really do that when enjoying a concert. "And there's always next time."

"True." Ray agreed as they decided to sit down at the table. All the tables were circular with white tablecloths. There were about ten chairs per table so some people who were probably strangers to each other sat at the same table. There were two female alphas sitting at their table, but they were too engrossed in their own conversation.

Gerard looked at Ray and Mikey. "There's food if you guys are feeling hungry."

"I'm all good." Ray replied. The alpha turned to Mikey. "How about you, Mikes?" Mikey didn't remember the alpha calling him by a different nickname but he liked hearing it from the alpha's mouth.

"Nope, I'm-" Mikey was cut off by a random alpha that had approached them.

"Gerard?"

The voice was familiar to the younger Way that he had to look behind his brother to see who had interrupted him. Gerard and Frank were both standing up. Gerard moved away to see who had said his name. From right behind, was a long black-haired, pointy-nosed and light blue-eyed man. His full attention was on Gerard.

"Oh, hi Bert!" Gerard greeted the alpha with a bright smile. "It's been so long since we've seen you."

Bert nodded. "Y-yeah, it has been." He noticed Mikey right after. "Hey Mikey, good to see you too."

"Hi." The younger Way greeted with the tiniest wave. Mikey's eyes fell on his brother-in-law who appeared alarmed.

"How have you been, Bert?" It was Frank who had asked.

Whether or not Bert noticed the short alpha at first, he didn't show it. "Pretty good, actually. I started a band some high school friends."

"Orem or here in Belleville?" Mikey asked. He didn't know what would come out of Frank's mouth next. Bert's attention had made its way back to Gerard.

"Orem. I'm visiting my mom and siblings here in Belleville for the weekend though." Bert replied. After an awkward silence and just Bert staring at Gerard, he cleared his throat. "Um, I'm gonna leave you guys to enjoy your time."

"Thanks! Maybe we'll see you sometime this weekend or something." Gerard said.

Bert nodded. "Sounds good," and with that, the alpha left as fast as he arrived.

Gerard turned to Ray and Mikey. "Frankie and I are going to slow dance together. You guys should join us."

"You want to, Mikey?" Ray asked the omega.

Mikey didn't feel like dancing at this moment. "Maybe later."

"Okay. Well, don't be a downer, have fun!" Gerard said cheerfully before following his husband.

"Who was that?" Ray asked long after Bert was further away from them. It was obvious that the alpha had some ties with Frank and the Ways. They instantly knew each other, but acted differently around him. Out of the three, Gerard was the one who seemed more welcoming since he smiled and talked comfortably around the alpha. Frank looked alarmed while Mikey appeared worried. There was some history here, the afro-haired alpha could tell. 

Mikey eyed Frank and Gerard. "Bert was one of the alphas that wanted Gee."

"Were there many?" Ray asked. He meant no offense, of course. 

"I mean at school there were those typical alphas that bluntly mentioned how attractive an omega was, but Frank and Bert were the ones that were determined to have Gee. This was before they began dating." Mikey explained. 

Ray chuckled softly. "Clearly, we know who won that battle." 

"After it was made known that Gee wanted only Frank, Bert avoided everyone completely. A week after his dad was transferred back to Orem, Utah where his family lived and he went back with him while his mom and siblings stayed here." Mikey explained.

"It's obvious your brother really loves Frank." Ray said and turned to look at the couple who were smiling at each other adoringly as they slow danced.

"Frank and Gee are soulmates. They're perfect for each other. You could tell even before they got together. Everyone always knew they would get married and in the end they did." Mikey said with a small smile.

Ray eyed Mikey. "And they will be welcoming a new addition to the family with your help." Mikey rolled his eyes. "They didn't try to rip out each other's throats or anything, did they?"

Bert was a part of Frank and Gerard's past that Mikey knew about. He was always rooting for Frank, but he could see his brother loved the short alpha. Bert was not a bad guy at all - Mikey actually liked the way he sang. When Bert and Gerard sang David Bowie and Queen's Under Pressure, Mikey thought their voices suited each other. He wished they would have sang more together.

Two people just ended up falling hard for Gerard. Only one of them would end up stealing his brother's heart. Mikey recalled thinking of the possibility that Gerard was interested in either of them - that would have been a fun joke to tell.

Both tried wooing Gerard, but it was all up to the omega. Mikey felt bad for Bert since he looked so defeated, but Gerard and Frank were meant for each other.

Why did they have to see Bert? It only made Mikey think of exes (even though Bert and Gerard had never been in an official relationship). Either way, it made him think of someone he did not want to think of.

"Hey, wanna ditch this party?" Ray suggested.

Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it a bore to be here?" He knew he would have preferred a concert, but he truly couldn't say no to Gerard sometimes. "Sorry if it's not your style, it's not exactly mine either..."

"No, it's fine. It's nice and different. Next time, I'm taking you to a concert though." Mikey blushed madly. "I was thinking of maybe we can be alone."

"Uh...yeah, sure." The omega answered. "What were you thinking?"

Ray got up from his seat. "How about some fresh air? I wouldn't want to abandon Gerard and Frank, but they seem to be enjoying themselves." He held his hand out for the omega to take.

Without hesitation, Mikey took Ray's hand and followed him. He glanced back one last time at Gerard and Frank. He was delighted to see they were having a good time. 

~~~

  
The blaring music downstairs did not interrupt the peace and quiet the alpha and omega found being on the rooftop of the building. Mikey was grateful for Ray for finding it. They could just be out here and have a little moment to themselves. The mousy omega knew Frank and Gerard were having their own sweet little time together. Although they were disgustingly sweet, Mikey did feel happy seeing how affectionate they were to each other. It proved to him that true love was real and that you could find it.

Oddly enough seeing Bert made him think of Pete. It was funny since he doesn't even remember the last time seeing Bert. He remembered once upon a time when Bert was begging for Gerard to look his way and accept him as his alpha. Bert wasn't alone in the race since Frank was there wanting Gerard's attention too. This was all before the two started dating and in the end, Frank was the one who won.

Mikey glanced up at the sky wishing he could see the stars. The light from the city made it a bit hard, but the cool weather hitting his skin brought some solace to him. Why of all days did he need to think about his ex? He thought he was doing a good job not thinking about Pete and then here that name had to ruin his mood. It didn't help that he dealt with random mood swings due to the pregnancy. Maybe this was one of them? Mikey surely hoped.

The omega didn't have to turn around to see Ray's warm eyes on him. Mikey could sense there was something he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear his words. Mikey was worried about what would come out of his mouth. He was curious about the sudden change in Mikey's mood for certain and he knew it all wasn't because of the mood swings like the younger hoped.

He hasn't talked about Pete ever since the breakup. It was a small talk between Gerard and Frank. Gerard was giving brotherly support while Frank offered to go teach Pete a lesson. Mikey appreciated the love they poured onto him when the wound was still raw and fresh. Maybe he needed to talk about it and that was why he couldn't let it go?

Repression was never a good idea. Mikey knew no one he knew talked about Pete because they didn't want to hurt him. Mikey was grateful for that since he knew he was still hurt by it. He was the one who didn't want to think about the alpha he thought he would spend his whole life with. All those years of a relationship gone down the drain. They made promises to each other Mikey thought they would never break. Neither of them made the attempt to talk about it either. Mikey kept Pete's number in his phone, but he didn't call him. If the alpha still had his, he wasn't making attempt either since he never rang Mikey's phone.

Mikey wanted Pete out of his head. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He wanted to move on. The omega assumed simply being with Ray would fix all of that, but it wasn't. Maybe it was because he had kept everything bottled up? Was he just supposed to forever be unable to talk about the other alpha? Was that even a healthy lifestyle to not be able to talk about your exes? No, there had to be something wrong with that for sure.

"Mikey." All the thoughts plaguing his mind stopped right then and there when he heard Ray's voice. Mikey turned around to see the alpha right behind him with a concerned look. Mikey felt like an idiot having made the alpha worry about him. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Mikey was relieved Ray caught on quick. It didn't help that they had barely mentioned their pasts. If there was to be something more to this relationship, they would both have to know each other's pasts. Mikey knew in his case it might be best they talk about Pete.

Ray was aware of that there was someone that had been in Mikey's life. Mikey realized he didn't need to tell Ray for it to be obvious. The whole alpha thing. Maybe even the fact that he was single too and he carried some lonely, yearning for love aura. He didn't know, but Ray somehow connected the dots. Gerard had just seen someone from his past and now Mikey was thinking of someone who had been in his.

"I-I'm sorry..." It was the first thing the young omega could come up with. He felt embarrassed. He might have just ruined the perfect night with Ray by thinking of some other alpha he held close to his heart once upon a time.

Ray hadn't expected those words to escape Mikey's mouth based on the shock on his face. "No, Mikey, you don't need to apologize for anything. You haven't done nothing wrong."

Mikey eyed the floor, his eyes welling up with fresh tears. Why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes? Why couldn't he control his thoughts? He wanted this whole thing with Pete to be over. Why couldn't it be so?

"I can't...I can't get him off my mind. I want to move on. I know we're not supposed to be together. I know that! I've accepted it. We haven't been together in months. We haven't seen or talked to each other either. Why is it so hard to him go?" Mikey didn't stop the tears from falling down his face. He didn't try to hide the breaking in his voice. The omega wouldn't be surprised if Ray just gave up on him right there.

Although he thought about the worst-case scenarios, Mikey felt like Ray wouldn't do that. He was such a sweet and amazing guy. One of the most decent alphas he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"He meant a lot to you." Ray's voice broke the silence that had occurred. The alpha placed his hand on Mikey's face, causing the omega to lean into the touch. "It doesn't seem like it ended well. If so, you need closure, Mikey. It's not something easy to talk about. I know you haven't really talked about him around me. You can tell me you know? How much he meant to you."

Mikey sniffled. "That...that wouldn't be fair to you." How did it make sense to talk about his ex (whom he loved dearly) to the alpha he was interested in now?

"I won't get mad at you or anything. I want to know. You're hurting. I want to help." Ray promised. When Mikey looked down, Ray tilted his chin up. "If it makes you feel better...I have someone from my past too."

Mikey felt like he was falling. How could he be so lucky to end up with an alpha like Ray? He was doing everything to make sure that he didn't feel horrible. Ray wanted to remove this pain that was inside of him.

"Whenever you're ready." Ray said encouragingly with a soft smile.

It wasn't easy. How could it be? He has been trying to bury his memories with Pete to try and rid of the pain. Now he had to dig them out and relive them in his head. Maybe this was how he would finally stop hurting? Perhaps this was the only way? It would be nice to think that he could let go of Pete by just talking about their time together.

It was so long ago.

"We've known each other for a long time, Pete and I. Gee and Frank knew about him too. He was one of my best friends. We both loved to play the bass. We were young when we started dating. I was cleaning my glasses and Pete just kissed me on the lips." Mikey explained, adjusting his glasses when he noticed they were getting too close to the tip of his nose.

Ray hummed. "That's sweet."

Mikey had thought the same, but there was no smile on his face. "I thought it was too. We were young, but in love. When we weren't in the same classes, he always walked me to mine. He was hilarious, always making me laugh. He was a good guy. He wasn't the stereotypical macho, possessive alpha either."

"He sounds like a perfect alpha." Ray acknowledged.

Mikey nodded. "I thought we'd end up being like Gee and Frank. We had those plans. Everything was going fine when it happened. We were both in college as roommates, so we'd be close. Same music major. The man I thought I'd marry simply came in the room and said, 'it's over.' I was just working on stupid math homework and was confused. I asked him 'what?' and he simply said, 'we need to go different ways' and just left.'"

Complete silence.

He had done it. Mikey was flabbergasted with himself. He hadn't even spoken about with Gerard and Frank. He never thought he'd be able to talk about Pete again after what happened. He had though. With Ray.

Ray broke the silence. "He never told you why? Or came back to apologize?"

Mikey shook his head. "No." It would have been nice to hear why and he knew it was likely that Pete found someone else - the person he is supposed to be with. It was what he hoped, but still, it would have been nice to know. "I hope he found the one he's supposed to be with. I'm not mad at him about that, it's just...it would been nice to have heard more than just a shitty breakup."

"Pete meant a lot to you, Mikey. It makes sense that you'd be hurting - why you're still hurting. That's not something you'd get over, especially because you did love him. I don't doubt he's a good person, but it did hurt." Ray kept his hand on Mikey's face hoping he was lending some sort of comfort to the distressed omega.

Mikey let the tears fall from his cheeks. Ray let him talk all about his ex. Ray was the first one he opened up to about Pete. Ray was just there listening intently and in understanding.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ray pulled him into a warm embrace. In response, Mikey wrapped his arms around the alpha, inhaling Ray's soothing scent. His tears drenched Ray's clothes, but the alpha didn't care.

While rubbing circles on Mikey's back, Ray began, "I've only been in one relationship with one person in my whole life. My parents were the ones who arranged it with their friends' daughter, Christa. I was already...hiding so much about myself. I let them take control of my life because for some reason I believed they should."

Mikey pulled away from Ray and glanced up at him with teary eyes. "Your parents controlled your life?" It sounded horrible to the omega. He didn't know that part of Ray's life yet. "Ray..." Mikey said sympathetically.

Ray looked away for a moment but kept his hands on Mikey's hips. "My parents ran my brother's and my life. They decided the schools we would go to. The career fields we would pursue. Doctor wouldn't have been my first choice. Being with girls weren't my choice either. My parents were against anything abnormal and abnormal was same-sex relationships."

"Your parents were homophobic? Oh Ray, I'm so sorry about that. It must've been hard for you." Mikey wanted to embrace Ray, but he also knew there was more the alpha needed to say.

Ray smiled sadly. "Yeah, it was hard. I knew they wouldn't accept me, so I kept the secret buried. I wanted to be the perfect son they wanted so I did what they asked. I was still able to play guitar while wanting to pursue a career as a doctor. They were disappointed when they found out which department I was going for."

Mikey chuckled, wiping away the built up tears from his eyes. _They_ _would_ _have_ _preferred_ _him becoming an_ _even_ _more_ _well paid_ _doctor_ _like a_ _surgeon_ _or something,_ Mikey thought.

"I loved Christa, but not the way I was supposed to. I was so wrapped up in my parents' wants that after we graduated college, I proposed. Our parents planned the whole wedding. I was convinced that we would marry. I was so caught up in such a huge lie that I fooled myself to think that it was right. That it was what I wanted.

"It wasn't what I wanted though. I was so used to letting someone else control my life that I couldn't understand what I wanted. It was the day of the wedding that I found out that I was living such a lie."

Mikey's eyes widened. "What happened?" There was so much of Ray's life that he was finding out. He could have ever expected or guessed the struggles Ray has endured.

Ray's eyes met Mikey's hazel ones. "She didn't show up." Mikey gulped at the alpha's answer. "Both families were pissed, but I was confused. Her dress and engagement ring were abandoned in her room with a note. _Birds should never be caged_ , it said."

"Did it hurt being left at the altar?" Mikey questioned. He imagined it would be one of the worst things one would experience, especially when they were madly in love with the person they were going to marry. Ray was living a lie though. There was a difference.

Ray sighed heavily. "I wanted to feel sad, but I couldn't. I felt a sense of relief and I figured out why." Mikey bit his lip deep enough to taste iron. "I realized that there were two possibilities. One, Christa fell in love with someone and decided to run off with them. Or two, she knew I didn't love her and that I was lying to myself because of my family so her leaving was my freedom."

Mikey could see why Ray would think of Christa as someone important in his life. "To do all that, she really cared about you. You must have been best friends."

Ray nodded. "She was my best friend. I keep a picture of Christa to remind myself that she saved my life too by setting me free. Her deed serves as a reminder to just live my life. To take control of it. Not to live by the guidelines set by other people, but by myself because it's my life."

Mikey reminisced his parents finding out Gerard and he were gay. They were accepting and supportive like they had been when they discovered both of their sons were omegas. There was no judgement they inflicted upon them. On Gerard and Frank's wedding day, his parents rejoiced at the celebration. There was never a moment where they didn't have their backs. Mikey knew that once it was his turn to marry, they would be there too to give love and support.

Ray didn't get that opportunity. Mikey could tell Ray rarely mentioned his family because there was hurt in him, they caused. He explained that they were homophobic, so it was obvious what ended up being the outcome once Ray told them the truth. It was unfortunate that Ray couldn't be accepted by his own family. Mikey swore the alpha deserved all the happiness and love in the world because he was beautiful inside and out.

The omega's thoughts were disturbed when he heard Ray's voice. "I would visit random bars." Mikey noticed he had the alpha's undivided attention. "I had hope that the right person would just pop up. I didn't want to try searching. I believed that fate would lead me to him."

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Did it work?" Ray just stared at him for a moment without blinking before connecting his lips with Mikey's.

Ray pulled away, his face only inches away from Mikey's. He whispered, "I met you. So yes, it did." The alpha beamed when he saw Mikey's flushed face. "I want to be with you, Mikey. I imagine a future with you. I want that. I want to love, hold, and kiss you. One day, I want to be your alpha."

Mikey felt like time had frozen. He was hearing such beautiful, sweet words pouring from Ray's mouth. His heart was racing. He wanted all those things too. He had done the hard part of talking about his past with Pete. Even Ray talked about events in his life he may not open up about much. They both were letting go of things tonight so they could be together.

The omega nodded. "I want all of those things too, Ray. I want to love you as well and be your omega." Jokingly, he looked down at the small baby bump. "We'd have to wait until after _this_ though to do anything."

Ray guffawed and shook his head in disbelief. "Of course, we would." Mikey was grateful Ray was understanding, but that was just the personality of the amazing Ray Toro. "We're officially together now, right?" Ray asked for reassurance.

Mikey sighed in relief. Before, the alpha and he were having fun going on dates and sharing kisses. There was no way he could predict the future, but the omega believed something wonderful was happening right here with this alpha that made his heart soar. Everything was going to be fine.

"Yes." Mikey replied before pulling Ray into passionate kiss. He giggled when he felt the alpha pull him closer as if to never let him go.  
  
  



End file.
